2da Generación, la otra dimensión
by drako-necrofear
Summary: Si nuestros amigos ya no tenían suficiente problemas para su edad... ¿que pasaría si en un día común y corriente algo extraordinario sucede y las pared entre dimensiones se rompe?, ¿podrán soportarlo o se unirán a sus problemas actuales? Crossover de los fanfic "2da Generación" de Drako-necrofear y la búsqueda de los orbes sagrados de Flutterrage.
1. Prologo

Prologo

En una tarde tranquila en ponyville, (para variar las cosas), nos encontramos con la mayoría de nuestros amigos reunidos en una pequeña plaza del lugar… y bueno como todo estaban tranquilo, ellos están aburridos, (eh un versito).

Primero Creinbow está (dormido) casi dormido, con la cara de la mesa, mientras que AniShy un tanto distraída pensado que hacer para pasar el rato, Light tratando de leer un libro pero Jade… se interponía entre ella y el libro, diciendo que prestaba más atención a "eso" que a ella, pero Light le dice que solo quiere leer y que no la moleste con sus ocurrencias y que se calme delante de todos, Macintosh solo miraba al cielo mientras que Dinky copiaba su gesto para intentar ver ¿qué tanto había en el cielo de interesante?, y Sully solo esperaba que algo ocurriera, ya que para él hubiera sido mejor ir a aburrirse a su trabajo que con sus amigos.

-Ah… pensé que si estamos tantos reunidos pararía algo, algo interesante, en vez de ver a Creinbow dormir como siempre, Light tratado de que Jade no la bese y que revele su relación, y Macintosh, bueno siendo Macintosh- pensaba un aburridísimo Sully, deseando que algo pasara.

-(¿Acaso tengo que salvar el día del aburrimiento?), oigan… viendo que estamos nosotros… que tal si nos sacamos una foto entre todos, entre este gran grupo de amigos-

-(Al fin alguien dice algo con sentido), gran idea Jade-

-Gracias Sully, (que raro), ¿qué me dicen?-

-Me parece bien, además… ¿cuándo podríamos estar reunidos nuevamente todos nosotros?- comentaba Macintosh y golpe a Creinbow para despertarlo.

-Ah, yo no fui, fue Sully- decía un exaltado Creinbow al ser despertado.

-¡Rata!- decía Sully al ver que su amigo rápidamente lo traiciono, sin saber de qué cosa.

-(Solo espero que no sea algún truco, y cuando la foto salga me beses delante de todos), por mi bien- comentaba Light y miraba si a Jade no se le había formado ninguna extraña sonrisa en ella.

-Las cámaras me aman, cuente conmigo- decía Dinky.

-Bueno, una foto del grupo no suena tan mal, ¿no Alex?-

-(¿Alex?, bueno creo que le gusta más que llamarme por mis otros nombres), si, no veo que puede salir- decía Creinbow mientras se despabilaba.

-Bueno… ¿alguien sabe en dónde queda?-

Sin intención Jade había elevado la moral de todos, pero al decir eso… este cayo y todos miraron al suelo.

-Oigan soy nueva en el pueblo, ¿nunca pensarían que ya lo conocía tan bien?- decía Jade al tratar de defenderse al ver la cara de sus amigos.

-Para su suerte… tiene aquí al poni del momento, la cual es amiga de un gran fotógrafo-

-Si… ¿qué tan amigos?-

-Vamos, ¿Macintosh dudas de mí?-

-Solo decía Dinky, no te pongas así-

-Oh-

-Y pensé que yo tenía problemas de entendimiento con Spoon- pensaba Sully a escuchar la conversación entre Dinky y Macintosh

-¿Y crees que podrá atendernos a esta hora?, porque es el atardecer…- pregunto Light.

-Sí, él trabaja toda la noche, además no le será ninguna molestia Li- le respondía Dinky a Light la cual aún tenía un ojo puesto en Jade.

-(¿Tanto desconfía de mi Light?), qui peu de confiance dans mon-

-Ah- dijeron todos.

-Ah…, (dije 6 palabras, rápido piensa una oración de seis palabra y que tenga que ver con el tema), muy emocionante ir con el fotógrafo, dije-

-OH- otra vez, todos.

-¿Que habrás querido decir Jade?- penaba muy intrigada Light, ya que normalmente Jade no traducía lo que decía en francés, a excepto de ella.

-Estoy muy seguro de que cuando consigas novio Jade… serás la más romántica, ya que el francés es el idioma del amor, según dice- comentaba Creinbow a Jade.

-Ah…, hablarle y después traducirle… no le veo lo romántico a eso Creinbow- comento Jade sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Que alguien se atreva a acerca a ella- pensó Light.

-Y qué raro que venga de ti, después de todo, eres el más romántico de todos nosotros- añadía Macintosh.

-Solo decía, pero el momento de ser romántico con el poni indicado… no habrá fallas en ese momento- comento Creinbow para luego ver a AniShy que se sonrojaba.

-¿Que tan tímida puede ser Ani?, si Creinbow es su novio de hace tiempo, que él diga esas cosas no deberían darle vergüenza, aunque cada poni es diferente entre si- pensó Sully al ver como reacciono AniShy ante las palabras de Creinbow.

-Maldito romántico, ¿porque me es tan difícil serlo para mí?, son solo decirle cosas… bueno románticas a tu novia, pero yo lo intento y fallo, que tiene el de especial, te odio amigo- pensaba Macintosh al ver que unas simples palabra hizo sonrojar a AniShy, y también hicieran que Dinky lo mirara diciendo… ¿porque tú nunca dices esas cosas?

-Bueno… deberíamos ir a hacernos la foto, ¿no creen?- comento Light al ver que casi se olvidan de lo que iban a hacer.

-Si es mejor ir yendo, no quiero volver tarde a mi casa y que me pregunten… ¿en dónde estuve?- decía Creinbow luego de comenzar a volar y estirarse un poco.

-Concuerdo, (esta vez), contigo, ¿en donde queda la casa Dinky?- preguntaba Sully.

-No es tan lejos, solo a unas cuantas manzanas-

-Bueno, a la casa entonces- añadió Jade para pararse y seguir a Dinky.

-Ah…- bostezó Light, para luego cerrar el libro y hacerlo desaparecer, seguir a los demás.

Luego de que todos decidieran pararse, (siendo un gran esfuerzo para todos), AniShy notaba a Light sin ánimos, lo cual bajo un poco la marcha y se acercó a ella para hablar.

-Li, ¿acaso te sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada, solo estoy aburrida y con sueño, (gracias a Jade)-

-Es raro, normalmente cuando llega la noche comienzas a cansarte-

-Eh, (si pero hoy no vino tu novio a esperarte temprano en tu casa y no dejarte dormir), quizás no dormí bien-

En esos momento Light recuerda lo que paso en la mañana, mientras dormía cómodamente en su cama, su padre la despierta para decirle que una amiga la esperaba afuera, pero Light no tenía intenciones de despertase por nadie, hasta que su padre le comento que era Jade y estaba algo impaciente, lo cual hizo que Light primero hundiera mas la cara en la almohada y luego de digiera que la hiciera pasar mientras ella se arreglaba.

Luego de que finalmente decidiera levantarse, y comenzar a arreglarse y decidir de qué color seria hoy su mecho… logra ver a Jade por el reflejo del espejo y ver que comenzaría reír por lo desordenada que Light se encontraba.

-Esto es tu culpa, ¿qué tanto necesitabas como para venir a estas horas?, ¿acaso no duermes Jade?-

-Sí, pero no necesito dormir tanto, tantos años de trabajar por las noches hicieron que necesite poco tiempo de sueño-

-Mh…-

-¿Y qué color será el día de hoy?- dijo Jade para luego recostarse en la cama de Light mientras la veía arreglarse.

-No lo sé, ¿qué color siguieres?-

-Mh…, jade-

Light mira de reojo por el espejo a Jade, lo cual hace que solo ignore su petición

-¿Y?, espero ideas-

-¿Con que graciosa no?-

-¿Qué?-

Sin darse cuenta, Jade rápidamente de la cama salto hacia donde se encontraba Light para ponerla frente a frente.

-Con que eres graciosa no Light, bueno yo también puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro de que si no bajamos pronto algunos de tus padres o Spike se asomara por la puerta, y bueno vera que estamos… o estaríamos besándonos-

-Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con una broma?- pregunto Light siendo presa de Jade.

-Yo solamente hice una sugerencia del color, no era para que me respondieras así-

-Cálmate Jade, no te pongas así, no pensé que… lo tomarías así-

-…, yo…-

Jade es interrumpida por Light la cual de la un tierno beso.

-No tienes que disculparte, solo se entendió mal el asunto, (como otras tantas veces)-

-merci beaucoup-

-Tendrás que enseñarme algo de francés Jade-

-Veremos…-

-Pero ya, necesito algo de espacio-

Jade se separa de Light, pero de una forma brusca

-¿Est-il difficile de dire aux autres que vous avez une petite amie?-

-No… se lo que dijiste, pero no suenas muy contenta-

-Desde luego que no, solo hago lo que haría en una relación común y corriente, y tu sobre actúas las cosas-

-¿Sobre actuó?, tú lo estás haciendo ahora Jade, solo te dije que necesito espacio para poder terminar de arreglarme, no que quería un tiempo entre nosotras-

-Pues a mí no me pareció oír eso-

-¿No estará hablando…? tu sabes tú trastorno-

-Solo hace que suba el tono de voz, no tengo otra personalidad Light, eso ya te lo explique-

Luego de eso… el recuerdo de Light se detiene y se da cuenta de que estaba hablando con su amiga.

-¿No?-

-¿Eh?, perdona Ani, no estaba prestando atención, ya sabes estoy algo dormida y distraída-

-Pregunte que si no has encontrado quien te acompañe al baile-

-No, esas cosas no me importa ahora

-comme beaucoup d'autres-

-¿Qué?-

-Este… si es interesante, pero no tanto Sully-

-Bueno-

Jade no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y sin querer, acoto algo, por suerte lo hizo en francés y nadie le presto mucha importancia

-(¿Que habrás querido decir Jade?, mejor dicho ¿qué me habrás querido decir Jade?), como no tengo pareja, ni me importa el baile-

-Qué mal escucharlo-

-Sí, "no tienes pareja Light"- pensaba Jade mientras que Sully noto claramente a que se debió la distracción de antes y su mirada ahora.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser el único que sabe que ellas dos salen?, que mala suerte la mía- era lo que podía pensar Sully al sospechar que algo podía ir mal entre ellas.

-Llegamos queridos ponis- les decía Dinky a sus amigos mientras señala el edifico al frente de ellos.

-Es… enorme- comento Creinbow al ver el edificio del fotógrafo.

-Pues… este es el estudio de fotografía que mejor lugar para una foto del grupo que el mejor lugar de ponyville, nada menos para todos mis amigos-

-Suerte que eres súper modelo- añadía Sully, mientras este también veía el inmenso edificio enfrente de ellos.

-Solo necesito entrar… y les darán permiso a ustedes, espérenme aquí- decía Dinky se adentra al edificio.

-¿Nunca has venido aquí Macintosh?- preguntaba Creinbow a su amigo

-No, es que no me gustan… las cámaras, no soy muy fotogénico-

-Sin dudas- digo en vos baja Sully siendo por poco que casi lo escucha Macintosh

Luego de unos minutos de esperar… Dinky sale por la puerta y los invita a pasar.

-Bueno al menos ahora podremos entrar sin infíltranos no crees Ani-

-Sin dudas, pero de la otra forma fue más divertida-

-Claro-

En esos momentos ambas recuerda el cómo se metieron a escondidas en el estudio para sabotear una antigua sesión de fotos y también que las podrían reconocer, pero se acordaron que cuando pidieron los negativos estaba disfrazadas así que sus preocupaciones desaparecieron, pero antes de que pudieran ir a sacarse la foto, Light detiene a Jade y la separa del grupo.

-Jade, yo, lo siento, no quise ser así a la mañana-

-Pero lo fuiste, sabes si in tiempo es lo que quieres, pues lo tienes Light-

-No, yo…-

Pero Jade no quería escuchar nada, simplemente se marcha para el lugar de la foto.

-(Bueno si quieres un tiempo, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras Lulamoon, exageras las cosas), mh-

Luego de eso ahora estaban todos listos para la foto, y se ordenaron de la siguiente manera…

Macintosh estaba en la punta izquierda junto con Dinky que le abrazaba una pata, al lado de ella estaba AniShy junto con Creinbow pero, solo estaban y no querían abrazarse en la foto, al lado de Creinbow se hallaba Light seguida de Sully y en el extremo Derecho Jade, pero para desgracia de Sully, otra vez sospechaba de la situación entre ellas dos.

-Sí, hoy no es mi día de suerte- pensó.

-¿parce que je dois mettre en place avec ces marmots poneys?- decía el fotógrafo y no se notaba muy contento.

-¿Ah quien llamas mocosa director de cuarta?, yo también hablo francés y mejora tu pronunciación, que es horrible-

-¿Que nos dijo Jade?- preguntaba AniShy al ver que Jade no reacciono de muy buen humor.

-Nos dijo y cito: ¿porque me toca soportar a estos ponis mocosos?-

-Oye nadie trata a mis amigos así, ¿además en donde está el otro?

-Ah…-

-No me digas que solo habla francés- se lamentaba Dinky mientras golpeaba su casco contras su cara.

-Déjamelo a mí, ¿Où est l'autre photographe?-

-Vacances-

-De vacaciones-

-¡allez, allez tous les jours, je n'ai pas de prendre avec vous!-

-Que grosero-

-¿Y ahora que nos dijo?- preguntaba Dinky.

-No… queras saberlo, pero es muy grosero-

-Vayámonos chicos, encontré al algún fotógrafo en la calle, que seguro será más amable que el francés-

-¿Algún problema con los franceses Dinky?-

-Ninguno solo con el- añadía Dinky, diciente sinceramente que solo tenía problemas con él

-Mh…-

-¿où ils vont?- les decía el camarógrafo mientras veía a los ponis marcharse

-loin de quelqu'un aussi grossier que vous- le respondió Jade mientras cerraba la puerta del estudio y haciéndole una seña a sus amigos que no se preocuparan por lo que el camarógrafo les decía.

Luego de dejar el estudio y al grosero poni, bueno por palabras de Jade, nuestro grupo de amigos encuentra a un fotógrafo callejero con revelado al instante, luego de preguntarle si podía sacar la foto al grupo y decir que si, nuevamente se formaron como lo hicieron antes.

-Digan… ponyville-

-Ponyville- dijeron todos al unísono para que él les sacar la foto.

Luego de un pequeño flash y que una cuantas estrellas por el flash de la cámara… Jade fue la primera en ir a ver la foto, seguida de Dinky y Sully que parecían los menos afectados por el flash.

-Ja, ja-

-¿Enserio?-

-Que… gran momento-

-¿De que tanto se ríen ustedes tres?- preguntaba Macintosh al ver que los ponis no podían dejar esas caras de alegría al ver la foto.

-No… de nada- Jade trataba de decirle, pero entre la alegría que tenía le era difícil hacerlo.

-Créanle, no… es nada- al igual que Jade, a Sully le era difícil hablar.

-Si tú te estas riendo Sully, es por algo, raramente te ríes así- comento Light al ver la singular sonrisa de Sully.

-No quiero sonar nada malhumorado, pero…-

-Oh perdone, aquí tiene los bits por la fotos, muchas gracias-

-No de nada, solo sigan divirtiéndose y recomiéndeme a sus amigos, hasta luego-

Luego de que Dinky le pagará al camarógrafo, Macintosh trato de conseguir la foto de manos de Jade, pero fue en mano ya que rápidamente se la paso a Dinky.

-Vamos Dinky, ¿qué tanta gracia tiene la foto?-

-No lo sé-

-Pero si tienes la foto en tus patas-

-La tenia-

-Dinky le muestra la pata en donde supuestamente tenía la foto, y al ver a los alrededor nota que ahora la tiene Sully.

-Contigo si puedo usar la fuerza- comentó Macintosh con una gran sonrisa.

Pero rápidamente Sully toma vuelo y se aleja de Macintosh, pero sabiendo que no era el único pegaso presente… solo bajo un poco la cabeza para esquivar a un veloz Creinbow que paso solo a centímetros de él y de poder tocar la foto, viendo que Creinbow volvía hacia el… Sully le lanza la foto a Jade, la cual logra tomarla pero… logro ver que Light intentaba tomarla por sorpresa por atrás, peor Jade solo se mueve a un costado y hace que Light trague tierra, pero luego vio venir a AniShy, pero esta lanza la foto a Dinky antes de que AniShy pudiera arrebatársela.

Viendo que esta vez había ido para Dinky, Macintosh rápidamente la abraza, la cual la deja bastante sorprendida, y lentamente se iba acercando a besarla, pero antes de que eso pasara Dinky usa su magia para pasar la foto a Jade, y la más cercana a ella era Light, Jade con una simple mirada le dice… si la quieres, bésame

-¿No estamos peléalas?- pensaba Light al entender la mirada de Jade.

-Vamos Li, sé que quieres la foto tanto como besarme- eran los pensamientos de Jade al ver que Light podría aceptar el cambio, una foto por un beso.

Aunque parecía que todo pasaría… Jade noto una sombra cerca de ella, la cual era AniShy que se acercaba a Jade, pero la esquiva a ella y a Light. Y se pone debajo de Sully, acto seguido Dinky termina su beso con Macintosh y se une a ellos.

-Bien… las cosas, se supone que somos 4 contras 3, y aun así no podemos tener esa foto-

-Bueno, Macintosh no siempre se puede ganar, y este equipo… es el mejor- comentaba Sully el cual descendía al suelo para ponerse al lado de Jade y Dinky la portadora de la foto

-¿Sully, apoyándonos?, mh…- pensaron ambas yeguas al escuchar las inusuales palabras y a las vez raras.

-¿Cómo vamos a apoderarnos de esa foto?- comentaba Creinbow.

-Solo hay que pensar, primero Dinky podrá ser distraída por Macintosh, tu Creinbow podrás ir por Sully y Ani y yo estaremos detrás de Jade-

-Me gusta tu idea Li, pongámosla en marcha- acoto Macintosh listo para ir por la foto la cual ahora había pasado a patas de Jade y la sostenía mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Li, tu pasas más tiempo con Jade, ¿esa sonrisa es para preocuparse?- Creibnow preguntaba a Light-

-(Como novia… si, si sonríe así significa que hará algo malo, pero mejor no digo tal cual lo pensé), cualquiera que sonría así… de forma que asusta, hará algo malo- comento Light tratando de no sonar sospechosa.

-Bueno… ¿qué harán?, o los tendremos que seguir esperando- provocaba Sully.

-Ya verás cuando te haga tragar tus palabras- respondía Macintosh ante la provocación

-Trata, aquí te esperamos-

Mientras los 4 ponis se disponían a efectuar su plan… los otros 3 se preparaban para lo que estuvieran por hacer., pero los cuatro son detenidos, por un circulo que aparecía en el suelo y rodeo a Sully, Jade y Dinky, los cuales estaban tan sorprendidos como los otros 4 que no estaban envueltos en el círculo, poco a poco dicho circulo comenzó a emitir una luz más brillante por cada segundo, a tal punto de que todos los presentes tenían que taparse los ojos por el resplandor, hasta el punto de luego escuchar un extraño sonido, luego de que el brillo desapareciera y una nube de polvo apareciera en su lugar…

-Típico, cof, cof, desaparecen para que los busquemos- comentaba Macintosh mientras alejaba en lo que podía el humo.

-(¿Con que te tele portas no Jade?, bueno si quieres estar lejos de mí, solo pídelo en persona), cof, cof-

-Estoy seguro que esa nube de humo provino tanto de Jade como Dinky, no me caben dudas- comentaba Creinbow al ver lo similar que era la nube de humo con la presentación que hizo Jade.

-¿Ahora deberemos… buscarlos por ponyville?- se decía AniShy.

Pero luego de que la nube de humo se disipara… los cuatros ponis comienzan a divisar tres figuras, las cuales suponía que eran sus amigos, pero esas tres extrañas figuras se encontraba una encima de la otra.

-Odio, realmente odio tu método de trasporte Soul- decía una de la misteriosa voz mientras la nube de polvo poco a poco desaparecía.

-Pues… acostúmbrate, otra no te quedara-

-Cállense los dos, Soul quítate de encima ¡MIO!- si bien aún se podía observaba sombras, claramente una de estas no estaba contenta y saco a una de ella que estaba encima por la fuerza y escuchar el ruido seco del cuerpo del poni al caer al suelo.

-Eso fue sutil- comento mientras este se levantaba

-¿Si?, por que a ti no te lanzaron- decía una de las sombras, la cual se levantaba de haber sido lanzado bruscamente por uno de sus acompañantes

-Debería golpearte Soul, se supone que estemos en Canterlot, tu maldito hechizo además de crear una innecesaria nube de polvo… no nos llevó a ningún lado-

-Abecés las cosas pueden fallar-

-Para la próxima tomare el tren, ni loco pienso usar otra vez tu método de viaje-

-Pienso igual aunque sería mejor que volara para la próxima, hablando de eso…-

Luego de eso, dicha sombra comenzó a aletear sus alas, para disipar lo nube que se había generado, luego de que todo se disipara y se pudieran ver… nuestros cuatros amigos, no sabían que hacer o decir, tenía en frente a tres ponis desconocidos, que no conocían… ni nunca antes los habían visto.

Mientras que por el lado de los desconocidos… su reacción no era distinta, tenía ante ellos 4 ponis que los miraban de manera muy extraña, al igual que ellos.

-Esto…, no sabría cómo decirlo- comentaba Macintosh a sus amigos, mientras que los otros 3 ponis los observaban.

-Es raro-

-Sin dudas-

Continuara…

**Bueno aquí termina el prólogo del crossover.**

**Este Cross esta hecho gracias a la colaboración de los autores… **Drako-necrofear **y** FlutterRage, **(Mi nombre primero ya que esta parte del Cross me pertenece, pero veremos que hará el otro).**

-Ah… con que decidiste al fin empezarlo, ya me preguntaba yo-

**-Dudo que aparezcas-**

-Maldito… humano-

**-Por favor-**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	2. Una cordial bienvenida

Capítulo 1

Una "cordial" bienvenida

-¿Phantom quiénes son estos ponis?- preguntaba el poni terrestre.

-¿Me preguntas como si supiera la respuesta?, nunca los eh visto, y por lo que veo en sus caras, ellos tampoco a nosotros- le respondía un tanto molesto.

-Deben ser nuevos en ponyville, (pobre de ellos cuando Pinkie los encuentre)- comentaba el unicornio del grupo.

-¿Nuevos en nuestro hogar?, mejor dicho ustedes son los nuevos aquí- comentaba Light.

-Qué mala actitud, y que carácter cálmate un poco pequeña- le respondía el unicornio del grupo de tres.

-Oh no- pensaron

Light se disponía a acatar a aquel desconocido, pero es detenido por sus dos amigos, con mucha dificultad y AniShy logra calmarla.

-Ja, parece ser que…-

-Como sea Soul, sácanos de aquí, perdemos el tiempo innecesariamente- comentaba el pegaso del grupo el cual se veía impaciente.

-Yo… tomare el tren si no les importa- comentaba el poni terrestre del grupo

-No se irán hasta que nos digan en donde están nuestros amigos, (buenos algunos nomas son amigos)- comentaba Macintosh.

-No sabemos de qué amigos nos habrás poni… ¿no te eh visto antes?- comentaba el otro poni terrestre.

-Lo dudo, reconocería a un poni como tú, Li, puede ser una casualidad de que cuando nuestros amigos estaban se tele portaran y ellos solo por casualidad aparecieran-

-Si… pero ni Dinky o Jade comenzaron a hacer magia- comentaba Light la cual aún era retenida.

-¿Dinky?- pensaba el pegaso.

-Quizás Jade uso su… neblina para ocultar el brillo-

-Bien… pensado Creinbow, (que raro)- comentaba su amigo.

-Bueno… ya no estoy enojada, ¿pueden soltarme?-

-¿No vas a atacar al unicornio?- preguntaron los dos.

-No-

Luego de eso ambos amigos deciden soltar a Light la cual se ofende por la actitud de sus amigos-

-Creo que será mejor buscarlos, no dejemos que tengan ventaja-

-Bien pensado Ani, vamos a buscarlo antes de que sea más tarde- comentaba Creinbow el cual se veía lo animado que estaba.

-¿Que hay…?- señalando a los desconocidos.

-No soy nuestro problema Li, además… son bastantes grandes, pueden cuidarse por sí solos-

-Por esta vez estoy contigo, tenemos que ir por nuestros amigos antes de que sea más tarde-

Dicho esto nuestros cuatro amigos se van del lugar dejando a los desconocidos…

-Que grupo más familiar ¿no lo creen?-

-Si… algo de familiar tienen, todos-

-Y yo pensé que tu color de pelo seria único Phantom, pero veo que esa joven pesago tiene la desdicha de tener tu color de…-

Sin querer escuchar más de su amigo terrestre, Phantom le propina un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual causo su enojo.

-Estas muy irritable Phantom, que raro, normalmente eres más tranquilo- pensaba Soul

-Tú te lo buscaste ahora veras… toma… ¿eh?-

-Ja, parece que tus armas no te acompañan esta vez, pero para tu… ¿que donde esta?-

-(Inmaduros, Phantom es una leyenda, Crimson un sensei y se comportan como potrillos, pero donde están sus armas… solo espero que…), no, ¡no está mi espada!-

-¡Soul!, tu eres el responsable de esto, dinos ¿en dónde están nuestras armas?-

-No lo sé, tampoco está mi espada, si lo supiera las haría aparecer… y Phantom no eres traslucido-

-Te golpeaste la cabeza, como no voy a ser…- Phantom se detiene al ver que, no es capaza de ver a través de su piel.

-Phantom no lo eres- señalaba Crimson

-Que hiciste tarado, primero falla tu estúpido hechizo, segundo pierdes nuestras armas, ¿y ahora cambias mi anatomía?-

-Cálmate Phantom no sé lo que paso, pero creo que desquitándote con Soul no solucionarás nada- Crinsom trataba de calmar a Phantom el cual se disponía a atacar a Soul.

-Ah… perdona Soul- decía Phantom mientras soltaba a su amigo, el cual por poco y lo estrangula.

-Está bien no pasa, (¿por qué no pude defenderme?, ¿y desde cuando Phantom es tan volátil con su carácter?)-

-¿Bueno ahora que Soul?- comentaba Crimson y le señalaba que estaba anocheciendo.

-Un momento, cuando nos disponía a tele portarnos… apenas si amanecía, y ahora ¿está anocheciendo?-

-Eh… si, ¿acaso usaste algún hechizo de tiempo Soul?- preguntaba Phantom bastante intrigado por el cambio del tiempo.

-No, estoy 100% seguro que use el de tele portación, y no otro, además cambiar el tiempo es imposible-

-Bueno… mejor vallamos al claro y reunámonos con los demás, si es que aún están, y posiblemente nuestras armas también habrán quedado ahí-

-Ah, ¿ahora lo piensas con claridad no es así?, hace unos segundos querías ahorcarme- comentaba molesto Soul.

-Aun puedo hacerlo si me propongo, mejor cállate, porque Crimson no te salvara esta ocasión-

-Phantom relájate creo que tu elemento…-

-Voy a partiles la cara a ambos si no se callan, solo me calmare cuando encuentre mi arma- Phantom parecía otro luego de haberles gritado a sus amigos, mientras se dirigía hacia el descampado.

-¿Ese era Phantom?- preguntaba un tanto temeroso Crimson.

-Si… pero… no parecía el, mejor reunámonos con los otros-

-Crees que aun estarán ahí, después de todo… los dejamos cuando apenas amanecía, y ahora anochece, no creo que sean tan pacientes-

-Si nuestras armas quedaron ahí… seguro que las estarán vigilando, al menos uno de ellos debería, solo el portador es capaz de usarla, o… al menos que se las arreglen para usarla-

-¿Eh?-

-La magia oscura puede hacerlo-

-Ah, bueno no le perdamos el paso a Phantom, quien sabe que puede hacer estando de mal humor-

-Aun estando de buenas es poco agradable… no me imagino irritado, pero me pareció raro… que no nos cansáramos estando cerca de él, o que lo comenzara a rodear su aura oscura-

-Si… bueno primero lo primero, después las pequeñas interrogantes Soul-

-Está bien-

Y así los dos amigos se disponían a seguir a Phantom, que no tenía intención de esperarlos, mientras…

-¿En dónde se habrán medido estos tres?-

-No lo sé Li, pero porque te acompaño a ti, ¿no sería mejor que hubiera acompañado a mi novia en vez de a ti?-

-No, porque podrían distraerse entre ustedes si iban juntos-

-Oh… bueno, ya preguntamos en la casa de Jade y no está, fuimos a la biblioteca, y a pesar de que estaba cerrada, decidiste forzar la puerta y entrar, y no había nadie, solo esperemos que Macintosh y Ani hayan tenido mejor suerte-

-Si…, (maldita sea Jade, odio tus juegos, bueno al menos cuando se tratan de esto, los otros… son más raros pero entretenidos)-

Ahora estamos con Light y Creinbow los cuales están esperando en las afuera de la casa de Light a sus amigos.

-Tanto para no querer mostramos una foto, poco exageran las cosas-

-Tu haz hecho juegos más estúpidos Creinbow, no estás en posición de juzgar a nadie-

-Ah no, tu pudiste detener a Jade, pero te congelaste y dejaste que le pasara la foto a sus cómplices-

-Bueno…, no sé por qué me congele Creinbow, pero aun así, no hubiera podido quitársela, tiene muy buenos reflejos-

-Está bien, solo esperemos a los demás- comentaba Creinbow mientras se apoyaba en la casa de Light para descansar.

-¿No puedes buscarte una nube, en vez de usar mi casa?-

-Podría… pero no hay nube buena para eso Li-

-Mh…-

Luego de esperar unos minutos… nuestros amigos, (bueno Light), logra divisar a Macintosh y AniShy.

-¿Y… tuvieron suerte?-

-No, y por lo que veo, ustedes tampoco- comentaba Macintosh el cual vio a Creinbow durmiendo.

-Tienes razón, no tuvimos suerte, ¿en dónde estarán?-

-No crees que sus padres los estén ayudando-

-Lo dudo Ani- respondía Light ante la duda de su amiga.

-No pudieron haberse escondido tan bien esos tres- comentaba Macintosh un tanto frustrado.

-Pues mira que si lo hicieron-

-Oh, al fin, despiertas- decía AniShy.

-Bueno, escuche tu voz y es capaz de despertar a cualquiera Ani-

Las palabras de Creinbow hacen sonrojar levemente a Ani, mientras que sus amigos solo… observan con las patas en la cara.

-Bueno, yo no sé ustedes… pero quiero encontrar esa foto, (y a Jade)-

-Bueno, no sé en donde más buscar, buscamos en todo los lugares posibles preguntamos si estaban en sus casa, pero nada, es como si hubieran desaparecido- decía Macintosh que parecía un tanto preocupado.

-No te preocupes amigo, ya aparecerá, estoy seguro que la idea de no mostrarnos la foto los aburrirá muy pronto- decía Creinbow mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Si tienes razón, Dinky se aburre rápido de las cosas-

-Y no creo que Sully sea capaz de soportarla a ambas yeguas por mucho más tiempo- añadía Creinbow.

Luego de un tiempo de esperar… ya había caído la noche, lo cual solo hizo que nuestros amigos solo se impacientaran más por la ausencia de ellos.

-Creo… que pudiste haberte equivocado Creinbow- comentaba Light.

-Bueno, nadie es perfecto Li, todo el mundo se equivoca-

-(En especial tu), mh- apenas si dijo algo Macintosh.

-¿Dijiste algo Macintosh?- preguntaba Creinbow el cual creyó oír algo de su amigo

-Nop, nada-

-¿Bueno y ahora qué?, ¿a alguno se le ocurre una idea de donde podrían estar?- preguntaba AniShy la cual para sorpresa de sus amigos… ella se encontraba impaciente.

-Pero… ¿porque estas tan impaciente Ani?- preguntaba Creinbow.

-¿Tú no lo estás?, ¿que podría tener esa foto que tanto se ocultan?-

-Creo… que es exagerar un poco las cosas Ani- comentaba Macintosh al ver la impaciencia de AniShy.

-Li se ve más impaciente y no le dicen nada-

-Oye, ¿qué tienes en mi contra?-

-Oh ou- pensaron los amigos, al ver que podía desatarse algo imparable.

Y como si se fueran a enfrentar entre ella… Light y AniShy se disponía a encararse, pero son detenidas por sus amigos, Macintosh sin problema alguno pudo detener a Light, mientras que Creinbow más ingenioso… decide detener a AniShy besándola para que se calme un poco.

-¿Ahora pelearas con tu mejor amiga?-

-Si pelee con mi mejor amigo, no veo la diferencia- comentaba Light mientras Macintosh lo soltaba.

No muy lejos, nuestro grupo era observando

-Amor joven, que "tierno"-

-Bueno… quizás tú no eres precisamente joven Phantom- comentaba Soul.

-Supongo que deben tener nuestra edad esos ponis- añadió Crinsom

-Estoy siendo sarcástico, tontos, y no soy tan viejo-

-Más de mil años, y el tiempo le pasó la cuota ¿no Crimson?-

-Ja, ja, tienes razón Soul-

-Tendré más de mil años, ¡pero no soy sordo!-

Cambiando de escena… seguimos con el grupo de cuatro amigos, mientras que no prestaban atención a como unos arbustos se movían de forma irregular en el lugar, como si de una pelea se tratase, y que alguien tenía la clara ventaja.

-Ah… está oscureciendo, tiene que aparecer en cualquier momento- se decía a si mismo Macintosh al ver que caía la noche.

-(¿Estas enojada conmigo Jade?, no… quise que te enojaras, solo mal interpretaste las cosas), ¿qué tanto planean seguir besándose ustedes dos?- preguntaba Light al ver que Creinbow y AniShy se dejaron llevar.

-Solo estas celosa Li, no tienes novio y es normal, ¿no es así Ani?-

-Si tengo novio, bueno novia, pero tengo pareja, que no lo sepan no quiere decir que no tenga- pensó Light.

-No… quiero causar una pelea, pero Li tiene razón, (aunque creo que si lo hago recibiré otro beso, pero ¿para qué pelearme con mi hermana?)-

-Esta vez no hay apoyo, me ha pasado Creinbow- secundo Macintosh al ver que nadie lo apoyaba.

Mientras que la irregularidad en los arbustos había cesado.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?- comentaba Phantom el cual está un poco agitado y un tanto golpeado.

-Aún podemos más anciano, ¿o tu cadera ya no te sirve?- comentaba Soul, preparado para el segundo asalto

-Dilo por ti, peleen entre ustedes, yo seguiré en nuestro plan original- añadió Crimson, totalmente desinteresado con seguir la pelea.

-Pues ven unicornio, te enseñare lo que este "anciano" tiene- amenazo Phantom a su amigo, para seguir con la pelea, mientras que Crimson los miraba y pensaba, que inmaduros.

Mientras que los movimientos irregulares en los arbustos volvían, excepto por una zona de ellos, volvemos con nuestros amigos.

-Y si… esos ponis que aparecieron de la nada tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de nuestros amigos- preguntaba Creinbow a los demás.

-Lo dudo… mucho, o tal vez no sé, ahora que lo dices… ese pegaso era bastante grande para ser un pegaso normal, era más grande que Macintosh, y además…-

-No estas pensado demasiado ese asunto, tu misma dijiste que podría ser coincidencia que ellos terminaran en ese lugar por el hechizo de tele portación y que Jade haya usado su neblina para encubrir cualquier señal de uso de magia-

-Ahora tu eres el que lo piensa demasiado Macintosh- añadía AniShy.

-Creo que estamos dando demasiadas vueltas solo por una foto y nuestros amigos jugándolos una broma- dijo Creinbow al ver que todos se estaban tomando demasiado enserio el asunto

-Si… tienes razón amigo, que tiene si ese pegaos es más grande que yo, o sus raros amigos que estaban con él, el alvino y el azulito, no son nada importante-

Mientras que él los arbustos, al escuchar las palabras de Macintosh… Phantom se detiene de darle un golpe a Soul en la cara, el cual lo tenía agarrado del cuello, y Soul se disponía a darle una patada como respuesta y Crimson… si hubiese podido se hubiera envuelto en llamas.

-¿Alvino?-

-¿Azulito?-

-¿No soy la gran cosa?-

Luego de eso, Phantom aun así le propina el golpe a Soul, el cual no pudo responder con una patada, mientras que Crimson trataba de relajarse meditando.

-¡Voy a darle una lección a ese poni!- comentaba Phantom mientras se tronaba algunos huesos, ya que ni él ni Soul había quedado bien de su pleito.

-Ah… tiene la pata más dura de lo que creía, (creo que me tiro un diente… ah no, aún tengo todo mis dientes)-

-Solo… cálmense amigos, relájense, ellos no saben lo que nosotros sabemos- decía Crinsom, el cual había entrado en una especie de trance.

-Si… y cuando se lo dirán, cuando le diremos… que no somos de este mundo-

-De esta dimensión Phantom- corregía Soul a su amigo.

-Lo que sea, creo que deberíamos decirles que sus amigos… no volverán al menos que nosotros sepamos como volver-

-Y… tendremos que buscar la mejor forma de decirlos sin alterarnos- comentaba Crinsom el cual había terminado con la meditación.

-Si, como tú, que "no" te alternaste al ver a esas gemelas-

-O al ver que AppleJack era llamada madre por ellas-

Comentaron Phantom y Soul.

-Eso fue diferente, además gracias a eso sabemos en donde estamos, o al menos tenemos idea de donde estamos- comentaba un tanto enojado Crinsom ante la actitud de sus amigos.

-Que impulsivo-

-Cállate Phantom, que estoy seguro que si tu novia en esta dimensión tiene un hijo o hija, o hijos tú reaccionarias igual-

-Lo dudo, soy más calmado y se cómo llevar las situaciones-

Bueno… ya que sabes cómo llevar las situaciones… tu diles a los ponis el problema que se creó- comento Soul, lo cual por poco hacia que Phantom se retractara de sus palabras.

-¿Quieres ver como soluciono las cosas Soul?, ¡ya lo veras!, y te puedo apostar a lo que quieras, que esa pequeña unicornio que por poco te ataca, es la hija de Twilight- encaro Phantom a su amigo en las últimas palabras.

-Sí… claro Phantom, con Twilight estamos bien solo nosotros, no veo un hijo o hija en un futuro próximo- decía muy seguro de sí mismo Soul.

-Y aun no sabes la mitad Soul- pensó Phantom.

-¿Tendré gemelas con AppleJack?, ¿quién me salvara ahora?, pero no estoy listo para ser padre, son muchas cosas que…-

-Oye preocupado, ¿vienes?- los pensamientos de Crinsom son detenidos por la palabras de Soul, el cual, al igual que Phantom, se dirigían hacia el grupo de ponis.

-Sin dudas… esta broma o lo que sea que están haciendo, han ido demasiado lejos- comento Light al ver que ya anochecía y sus amigos aún no se mostraban o tenían intención de hacerlo.

-Creo… que tenemos la solución a sus problemas- comentaba el pesago del trio.

-Oh, los desconocidos- comento Creinbow al ver acercarse a los tres ponis.

-Bueno, pudieron nombrarnos de otra forma peor- pensó Soul el cual se notaba un poco golpeado de la anterior riña con su compañero.

-¿Y como unos desconocidos podrían ayudarnos?- preguntaba Macintosh, no muy seguro del trio.

-Bueno… ¿cómo explicárselos?, ¿eh alguien sabe algo sobre la teoría del multi-verso?-

-Sí, pero es una simple teoría, nada más, como el viaje en el tiempo-

-Oigan… algunos de aquí no somos cerebritos- añadió Creinbow.

-Mh…, la teoría del multi verso dice, que hay infinidades de universos, uno distintos a los otros en pequeña o en grandes medidas, pero eso solo se basa en pura teoría, ¿y a todo esto que tiene que ver la teoría con nuestro problema?- comento Light y pregunto al pegaso que decía tener la solución al problema.

-Bueno, no sé si es una solución, pero al menos… tratare de sacarles algunas dudas-

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron el grupo de 4 ponis.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros tres no somos de su mundo, creo que sus amigos viajaron al nuestro y nosotros al suyo-

Dicho esto, ninguno de los presentes podía decir una palabra, excepto los tres que aseguraban ser los viajeros…

-¿Esto es enserio?- preguntaron Macintosh y Light asombrados ante la afirmación del pegaso.

-Puede que no me crean, o no nos crean, pero es la verdad- comentaba el pegaso del grupo seriamente, mientras que sus amigos también tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros, pero para nuestros 4 amigos, aún seguían algo asombrados.

**¿Qué harán, nuestro grupo de amigos les creerá a los extraños?**

**Eso solo se podrá saber en el siguiente capítulo del Cross de los autores Drako-necrofear y FlutterRage.**

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	3. Conociéndonos

Capítulo 2

Conociéndonos

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- Se escuchaban las risas entre nuestros 4 amigos.

-Por favor, como si eso fuera cierto, que tienen de especial ustedes, son solo ponis normales y corrientes, como si hubieran tenido titánicas batallas y todo lo que nos cuentan- comentaba Creinbow el cual estaba en pura risa total.

-Bueno…, sé que suena loco, pero tienen que creernos, después de todo sus amigos desaparecieron junto cuando nosotros aparecimos- comentaba Soul al ver que el pegaso no paraba de reírse.

-¿Pero cómo están tan seguros de eso?- pregunto Light la cual había tomado el asunto con un poco más de seriedad.

-Bueno… eh… este…-

-Light, Light…- cuando trataba de pronunciar su nombre su amigo Macintosh lo detiene, haciéndole un gesto de No con la cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien que desconfíes de nosotros, nos presentas, contamos lo que vivimos…, es muy difícil creernos si no viven en nuestra dimensión- comentaba Phantom al ver el gesto de Macintosh.

-¿Que ocurre Soul?, ¿nervioso?- Crimson le preguntaba a su amigo en el cual noto cierta inquietud.

-¿Qué?, ¿porque estaría nervioso?, tu estas nerviosos no yo, ¿vez?- respondía Soul afirmando las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de estar viendo a tu hija?-

-Para nada, esa unicornio dudo que sea mi hija, no tiene ningún parecido a Twi o a mí-

-¿No?, pues mira, el mismo corte de cabello, es un tanto sabelotodo, si quieres sigo…-

-Coincidencias Crimson, coincidencias- decía Soul en su defensa, aunque le costara admitirlo… esa unicornio tenía algo de similitud con Twilight, pero… ¿en dónde estaban los rasgos de él?, eso era lo que se preguntaba.

-Bueno es poco creíble lo que nos dices Phantom, tu un legendario guerrero de 1500 años de edad…-

-1503 para ser más exactos, pero 1500 suena mejor cuando se redondea-

-Sí, lo que dicen es muy difícil de creer…-

-Pues deberías Light Sparkle, estos ponis no son normales-

Una misteriosa voz interrumpía todos, pero en cuanto pudieron divisar quien era la misteriosa voz… la mayoría no podían creerlo, era nada más y nada menos que la Princesa Celestia quien era acompañada junto a su hermana la Princesa Luna.

Luego de verlas… todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia a excepción de Phantom que no mostraba signos de hacerlo, hasta que por sus dos amigos fue obligado a hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa Phantom?, muestra respeto ante las princesas- comento Soul el cual junto con Crinsom sostenían a Phantom en el suelo.

-Ella no son nuestras princesas estamos…-

-No sabes si estamos en otro mundo, es solo una teoría que tu propusiste, todavía hay que confírmala- comentaba Soul.

-Pero Pinkie no nos reconoció, Rarity tampoco nos había visto antes… si fuera un futuro… al menos nos hubieran reconocido- decía Phantom aun siendo obligado por sus amigos a hacer la reverencia.

Luego de que todos poco a poco se levantaran luego de la reverencia… Phantom al hacerlo empuja a sus amigos para que se aparten de él.

-¿Qué le pasa?, no suele ser tan malhumorado- pensó Crinsom al ver la actitud de su amigo en contra de él y Soul.

-Creo que realmente le afecto ese viaje, sea a donde sea que viajamos- pensaba Soul.

Pero los pensamientos de ambos son olvidados por ellos al ver que ambas princesas estaban en la escena.

-Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, que gran sorpresa que está aquí- comentaba Light.

-Sin dudas es una sorpresa, las únicas veces que las vemos a ambas es la gala y en sus respectivos días- añadió Macintosh.

-Que las traer por aquí sus hermosu… ¡AH!, sus majestades- mientras que Creinbow por poco se va de boca… AniShy evito eso golpeándolo al costado.

-Soy tu novia idiota y estoy al lado tuyo, mejor controla tu boca- amenazo AniShy a Creibnow dejándolo en su lugar.

Aunque Creinbow no respondió al momento… luego de unos segundos toma a AniShy por la cintura, y le susurra a los oídos…

-Eres hermosa cuando te enojas Ani-

Dichas palabras causaron el rubor y algo de enojo en AniShy la cual aún veía un tanto enojada a su novio pero en menor nivel que el de antes.

-Bueno nuestra presencia se debe a estos ponis en particular, como te dije… no descartaría la idea que fueran de otro…-

-Esto es algo… ¡Ah!-

Los pensamientos de Creinbow son detenidos al recibir un portazo, ya que sin darse cuanta se colocó al lado de la puerta de la biblioteca y en ese momento salió alguien en particular.

-No puede ser que cada vez que abra la puerta golpee a alguien con ella- comentaba Spike ya que más de tres veces la había pasado lo mismo.

-Bueno esta vez no es ningún novio mío, por suerte- pensó Light.

-A quien… oh Princesa Celestia, ¿qué hace…?-

-¡A un lado!-

Sin que Spike pudiera terminar de hablar… este es empujado por Twilight, la cual en el momento en que es visualizado por Soul, por poco hace que se desmaye, ya que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos a una Twilight más grande de lo esperaba.

-AH Princesa Celestia… que gusto- comentaba Twilight mientras ambas se abrazaban.

-Oh Twilight que gusto verte-

-También me da gusto verla Princesa Luna-

-Igualmente Twilight pero tienes asuntos importante de los que hablar con mi hermana-

-¿Asuntos importantes?- pregunto Twilight al no saber de lo que hablaban.

-¿No te llego mi carta?- pregunto Celestia al ver a Twilight, para luego ver a Spike.

-Oh… cierto- acto seguido Spike escupe la carta que Celestia había mandado causando que todos lo miraran por no dar la carta a tiempo.

-Increíble, ¿ese es Spike?, cuanto… ha cambiado, no parece el pequeño dragón que conocemos- murmuraba Soul a sus amigos.

-Tampoco elle es la Twilight de la cual te enamoraste- añadió Phantom.

-No, pero si así se verá en el futuro… nunca cambiara su estilo de pelo- decía Soul un tanto desalentado.

-Ahora donde están las coincidencias eh Soul… sin dudas Light es hija de Twilight-

-Sí, ¿y?, eso no me hace su padre… ¿quién es ese?-

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo afuera?, ¿que…? oh princesa Celestia, cuanto lo siento no quise interrumpirlas, ni a usted tampoco Princesa Luna- comento Isaac haciendo reverencia ante ambas princesas.

-No sé qué ocurre papá, primero estos extraños ponis de la nada, luego llegaron las princesas…, nadie entiende lo que ocurre- comentaba Light, pero en el momento de llamar papá, a su padre… Soul se quedó tieso sin reaccionar.

-Ouh, ¿Phantom… que hacemos con…?-

-Déjale que se le pase la impresión inicial, solo tiene que procesar lo que está pasando- comentaba Phatom al ver que Soul se había quedad en blanco

-Disculpen caballero, pero necesito que alguno de ustedes me hable de su situación- comentaba Celestia mientras Phantom se acercaba a ella para hablar, mientras que Crimson trataba de hacer que Soul reaccionara.

Mientras que Celestia junto con Twilight y Phantom charlaba un tanto alejado del lugar… la princesa Luna decidió hablar con nuestro grupo de amigos…

-Princesa, ¿qué está pasando?- preguntaba Light.

-Es… complicado Li, cuando mi hermana termine de hablar con tu madre… ella buscara la mejor manera de explicárselos- comentaba Luna, mientras que veía que el día terminaba… ella decidió traer la noche y hacer aparecer la luna y las estrellas.

-Bueno, al menos es grato verlas a ustedes… ¿princesa esta lista para Nightmare night?- pregunto Macintosh a la princesa.

-Claro Macintosh… espero que sus corazones aguanten todo lo que su princesa de la noche tiene listo para ustedes-

-Ya, Macintosh y yo hace tiempo no le tenemos miedo a su entrada princesa, quizás cuando éramos potrillos nos asustaba, pero ahora no, cierto amigo-

-Ni que lo digas… ya van 8 años que no consigue asustarnos princesa, y seguirá así por un buen tiempo- secundaba Macintosh.

-Bueno… no estén tan seguros mis amigos… porque la noche tiene sus oscuras sorpresas- dijo Luna mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba en ella, causando un tanto de miedo en Light y AniShy.

-Mh… ¿que no me están contando chicos?- preguntaba Isaac al grupo, causando que todo se pusieran un tanto nerviosos…

-Nada papá, ¿por qué te ocultaríamos algo?- comentaba Light un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Shishai no me mientas!- comento su padre con total autoridad hacia su hija.

-Por eso nunca recordaba tu segundo nombre, es más difícil de lo que recordaba- comento Creinbow lo cual causo un golpe primero de su amigo, seguido de uno de su novia.

-Cállate idiota, no ayudas a la situación- comentaba Macintosh.

-Siempre inoportuno Alex-

-No me llames así Ani, no me gusta-

-Pues contrólate, y no digas todo lo que te venga a la cabeza-

-Sigo diciendo lo mismo, eres hermosa al enojarte- comento Creinbow casi susurrándole en los oídos de AniShy.

-Solo… cállate- comentaba AniShy sonrojándose, la cual no notaba que él se iba acercando lentamente a ella.

-Mh jem, niños, compórtense- comento Isaac, causando que ambos se separan y se sintieran apenado, pero también causo que AniShy viera un tanto enojada a Creinbow por su acción.

-Déjalos Isaac, son solo adolescentes, deja que se diviertan- comento Luna.

-Con todo respeto Luna, no creo que sea un buen momento para esto, además… si ustedes dos están aquí, y mi esposa está hablando con Celestia en privado junto con ese pegaso…, dudo que sea solo una bienvenida o algo menor-

-Tienes razón, pero…- Luna se detiene para susurrarle a Isaac.

-¿Enserio?-

-Es difícil de creer pero es cierto-

-Bueno… después de todo lo que paso en ponville, usted corrompida, el intento de arruinar la boda de Candace, Discord…, lo que me dice, no suena tan loco como es-

-Si… yo tampoco creo lo que dice mi hermana, pero después de ver a esos ponis… cada vez suena más creíble-

-¿De qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?- comentaron nuestros cuatro amigos.

-No sean irrespetuosos con la Princesa Luna, ni menos conmigo, los adultos están hablando, cuando tu madre termine de hablar con Celestia y ese extraño poni pegaso… ustedes sabrán que pasan-

-Lo que queremos saber es ¿en dónde están nuestros amigos?, (en especial Jade)-

-¿Que amigos?-

-Oh… (Cierto eso no tenía que decirlo)- comento Light mientras era observada por sus amigos por el descuido de mencionarlos.

-Light… ¿qué está pasando aquí?, ¿que no me estas contado hija?-

-Bueno… veras…-

Luego de unos minutos Light conto lo que paso, que mientras intentaban de ver la foto que hicieron en grupo, y lo que hicieron sus amigos para evitar que la vieran, hasta que en un momento un extraño circulo se formó y creo una gran nube de humo, luego de que se disipara dicha nube de humo pudieron visualizar a aquellos extraños ponis, a los cuales en un principio no les prestaron atención, ya que decidieron buscar a sus amigos por que la foto era más importante que aquellos tres, pero luego de buscar y sin resultados… decidieron reunirse en su casa para ver que hacían, pero cuando todos se reunieron… el misterioso pegaso, les comento su loca idea de lo que pudo haber pasado con sus amigos.

-¿Puedes creer eso papá, esos ponis de otra dimensión?- comentaba Light casi riéndose.

-Bueno…, Light Sparkle, no desacreditaría al pegaso-

-¿Qué quiere decir Princesa Luna?- Light preguntaba confundida.

-Ya lo entenderás, todos lo entenderán, en cuanto mi hermana termine de conversar… buscara la mejor forma de decírselos-

-¿Que está pasando princesa Luna?- pregunto AniShy algo preocupada por el asunto.

-Solo se paciente AniShy, es lo que les pido- comentaba Luna con un leve sonrisa en ella para tranquilizar a nuestros amigos.

-Mh… dudo que le crean, pero le será difícil aceptarlo, para todos… incluso tu amor, no sé cómo lo estás tomando, pero creo en las princesas, si lo dicen… no debe ser un juego y debe ser cierto- pensaba Isaac mientras miraba como su esposa aún mantenía una charla con la princesa Celestia y aquel pegaso.

Mientras que en el lado de la conversación…

-¿Me está diciendo princesa que crea lo que me dice?-

-Sé que suena poco creíble Twilight, pero estos ponis… ni Luna ni yo sentimos que son de aquí, mejor dicho que no pertenecen aquí-

-Mire… señora Twilight, (si este es otro mundo… ser mejor hablarle con respeto, ya que ella no me conoce aquí, ni yo conozco a esta versión de Twilight, más vieja), es difícil creer, pero en donde yo vengo usted es más joven, no tiene una hija… y si ese unicornio de allá es su esposo… en mi mundo está saliendo con otro-

-Acaso luzco vieja señor…-

-Solo Phantom, y nunca mencione que estuviera vieja, solo dije que tiene más años, (cuida bien tus palabras… decirle a una yegua vieja, es lo peor y ultima cosa que pueda hacer en esta vida)-

-Mh… aun así, ¿cómo está segura Celestia?-

-Es difícil… decirlo, su esencia en si es diferente a ti o a cualquier otro poni, lo mismo para sus amigos, siento que no son de aquí-

-Entonces…-

-¿Que ocurre Phantom?- preguntaba la princesa al ver muy pensativo al pegaso.

-No, nada Celestia, algo sin importancia- comentaba Phantom, pero la princesa simplemente dejo pasar los pensamientos de Phantom.

-¿Y cómo se lo decimos a Light y sus amigos?-

-Creo que la mejor para decírselos eres tu Twilight, después de todo eres su madre y debería ser más fácil entenderte-

-Sí, pero viniendo de mí, y Light siendo una adolecente… no cree muchas cosas de los adultos, pero en cambio si viene de usted princesa Celestia, no tendrá dudas de lo que le diga-

-Bueno si, como están lo jóvenes hoy en día… le creerán más a la princesa Celestia- añadió Phantom.

-Está bien, tratare de hacer que entiendan lo mejor posible la situación actual, y tu Phantom creo que deberías decirles a tu amigos…-

-Estoy en ello Princesa- cometo Phantom dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos.

-Bueno solo queda decirles… que sus amigos están en otra dimensión-

-¿Cree… que entenderán o le creerán Princesa?-

-Bueno, quizás estos jóvenes no vivieron todo lo que tú y tus amigas vivieron Twilight, pero estoy segura de que entenderán y comprenderán la situación, además estamos hablando de tu hija Twilight, ¿no confías en ella?- comentaba Celestia mientras se dirigía hacia nuestros amigos acompañada de Twilight.

-Sí que confió en ella y sus amigos Princesa, pero les resultara difícil creer la historia que nos contó el pegaso y el hecho de que sus amigos y el son de otra dimensión- comentaba Twilight con algo de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

-Tranquila Twilight, todo saldrá bien-

-¿De qué deberíamos preocuparnos Princesas?- preguntaba Light a ambas princesas la cuales asentaron con la cabeza la una a la otra.

-Bueno Light veras…-

-Si no le molesta princesa, me gustaría que me digiera Li, si no es mucha molestia, (Light suena muy formal, pero después de todo es la princesa, pero la conocemos desde hace años)-

-Bueno Li, verán… lo que les comento ese pegaso, Phantom… no es mentira, ellos no son de esta realidad, no son de esta dimensión-

-Eso si es ir al punto hermana- pensó Luna.

-Pero…-

-No sé cómo terminaron aquí o por qué, pero lo que sabemos… es que sus amigos pueden estar en la dimensión de aquellos ponis, o en otra-

Ante las palabras de Celestia… los cuatro quedan mudos sin palabra alguna que decir…

-Lo están asimilando, solo espero que no lo tomen tan mal- pensó Isaac al ver a los chicos con las miradas perdidas y sin pronunciar nada.

-¿Dinky, en otro lugar, estará bien?- pensó Macintosh mientras que su preocupación crecía

-Bueno… espero que puedas arreglártelas Sully, al menos hasta que sepamos como traerte de vuelta, después de todo, su siempre estás listo para lo que venga, esa es tu frase- pensó Creinbow mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo quería un tiempo, no quiera que te fueras a otra dimensión Jade- pensó Light.

-¿Pero sabe cómo volverlos no es así princesa?- preguntaba AniShy a la princesa.

-Te prometo AniShy que los traeremos de vueltas, ¡y que a ustedes ponis… volverán a su dimensión con sus amigos!-

-No dudo de usted princesa en ningún momento- comentaba Soul.

-Así es- secundo Crimson.

-Si pudimos venir aquí, esto seguro que podremos volver a casa, al igual que sus amigos- comento Phantom.

-Eso espero- pensaron nuestros amigos al ver lo incierto e inverosímil de la situación y de las palabras de la princesa y las palabras dichas por el pegaso anteriormente.

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	4. La noche en la otra dimensión

Capítulo 3

La noche en la otra dimensión

Luego de lo anterior… nuestro grupo de "invasores" aún estaban en las cercanías de la casa del árbol, mientras que Celestia y Twilight les explicaba la situación a los demás.

-Oye Phantom no quiero ser pesimista… ¿pero que hacemos ahora?, ya es de noche, y dudo que Twilight nos invite a su casa, o AppleJack o alguna sus amigas- comentaba Crimson a su compañero al ver que eran altas horas de la noche.

-Eh… bueno creo que dormir al aire libre nos hará nada malo Crimson, después de todo… pase más de 1000 años a la intemperie y tu aunque no tanto tiempo, también pasaste tiempo a la intemperie, volver a los viejos tiempos no hará nada malo-

-¿Y por qué no piensan en un hotel?, ¿existen sabe?- aclara Soul al ver que sus compañeros preferían "acampar".

-¿Con que dinero Soul?, dudo que puedas hacer aparecer dinero- comentaba Phantom.

-Oh…-

-¿Acaso el guardia real nunca paso una noche en las afueras, no es parte de su entrenamiento?- comento Crimson de forma provocativa.

-¿Te olvidas todo los viajes que realizamos juntos?, ¿todos los días en bosques y selvas inhóspitas?- comenta Soul en su defensa.

-Oh, bueno entonces no tienes ningún problema, además ponyville no es inhóspita-

-¿Si terminaron con sus idioteces…? busquemos un lugar tranquilo para descansar, y mañana buscaremos una solución a este problema- comento Phantom para hacer que sus amigos dejaran su estúpida riña.

Mientras que en el otro grupo…

-No se preocupen, dejen esas caras de preocupación, por lo que comento el pegaso Phantom… no creo que sus amigos tengan muchos problemas con sus amigos- comentaba Celestia al ver que nuestros amigos aun o reaccionaban ante la noticia.

-Solo… es difícil aceptarlo Princesa Celestia- comentaba Macintosh, si bien estaba tan afectado como sus amigos… fue el primero en poder pronunciar algunas palabras sin tener duda en su voz.

-Creo que soy la que menos afectada esta, Li no está con Jade, Macintosh no está con Dinky, aunque Creinbow…- pensaba AniShy al ver la reacción de todos sus amigos.

-Ani si te está preguntando por que estoy así… aunque apenas me lleva bien con los demás… aun así son mis amigos- comentaba Creinbow al ver lo pensativa que estaba AniShy, y el saber el porqué de su preocupación.

-Pero apenas soportas a Sully- comentaba AniShy al saber cómo se llevaba con Sully normalmente.

-Solo a abecés, pero aun así es un buen amigo… y Light creo lo extraña bastante- comentaba Creinbow con malicia en su voz.

-¡Te escuche idiota!, y no lo extraño solo porque sea mi ex novio, los extraño a todos porque son mis amigos, (bueno una no)- comentaba Light casi gritándole a Creinbow.

-Ah… si dudas todos ustedes llevan una gran vida- pensaba la Luna al ver la escena mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno al menos Li ahora tiene su ánimo habitual- pensó Macintosh, mientras observaba tanto a sus amigos, como aquellos desconocidos.

-Bueno… ya es tarde, mañana seguiremos con esto, y creo que nuestros invitados pasarían una gran noche en el mejor hotel de ponyville- comentaba Luna para sorpresa de todos.

-Bien, al menos la Luna de este lugar es como la Luna que conocemos- comentaba Soul al ver el gesto de Luna.

-Bueno una preocupación menos Soul, tus… pesuñas no se ensuciaran- añadió Crimson.

-Voy a ensuciarme las pesuñas Crimson, pero las embarrare en tu cara- amenazo Soul a Crimson

-Atrévete niño bonito- comentaba Crimson mientras provoca a Soul para atacarlo.

Y como nadie pudo evitar lo inevitable… ambos comenzaron una pelea a pata limpia… provocando que Phantom golpeara su rostro con su pata por el infantil comportamiento de ambos.

-Princesa… creo que deberíamos mandarlos al psicólogo ¿no lo cree?- comentaba Twilight a Celestia.

-Si… es una buena opción, y hermana… los costos van por tu cuenta ¿no?-

-Si hermana, yo sugerí el hotel, los costos van por mi cuenta- comento Luna que ya estaba arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

Luego de unos minutos… ambos ponis seguían con su pelea, mientras que los demás habían ingresado a la biblioteca, excepto Phantom, AniShy, Luna y Light que se habían quedado a observar.

-Señor… Phantom, ¿suelen comportase así sus amigos?- preguntaba tímidamente AniShy al pesago.

-Eh… es… una pregunta complicada, mayormente se llevan bien, pero nunca llegaron a este extremo, (y no soy tan viejo como para que me digan señor, ¿o luzco viejo?)- respondía Phantom a AniShy.

-Princesa espero que no le causen muchos problemas- comento Light.

-Eso espero Li, (solo espero que no destrocen la habitación o habitaciones del hotel)- respondía Luna mirando algo preocupada por la forma de actuar de aquellos.

-¿Tanto castigo pueden resistir?- preguntaba nuevamente AniShy a Phantom al ver que ambos ponis se golpeaban constantemente y con fuerza.

-Bueno… hemos estado en peores situaciones, sí estarán adoloridos mañana, pero se les pasara rápido- respondió.

-Valla, sí que saben cómo pasar el tiempo ustedes- agrego AniShy.

-Sí, algo así, eh…-

-AniShy-

-Phantom, pero creo que ya lo sabías, (sin dudas hasta ahora vi a los "hijos" Twilight, esa tal Light… es muy similar a ella sin dudas, además de que la llamo madre, no necesito otra pruebas, y es tal Creinbow que supe su nombre cuando le gritaron… es similar a Rainbow Dash solo es un poco más alto y es macho, pero a ti… AniShy, ¿porque me eres muy familiar?)-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Phantom, y a sus amigos… bueno es un gusto-

-Bueno gracias AniShy, también es un gusto conocerte a ti y a tus amigos-

Mientras que Phantom y AniShy seguían conversando, Soul y Crimson ya se estaban agotando y Luna seguía charlando con Light.

-Bueno princesa, al menos ahora se están cansando- comentaba Light al ver a los ponis que su pelea terminaría.

-Sí, si se quedan sin energía… no harán destrozos-

-Eso espero yo también Princesa Luna- añadió Phantom con una sonrisa en él, y siendo la primera vez que mostraba ese gesto desde que llego.

-Dígame señor Phantom-

-No soy tan viejo-

-¿Cómo cree usted que terminaron aquí, en esta dimensión?-

-Bueno Light… según la teoría de los multi-versos, hay finitas cantidades de mundos, y cada uno con sus diferencia respecto al otro, me arriesgaría a decir… que dos sucesos extraños ocurrieron tanto aquí en este universo como en el mío al mismo tiempo, y tuvo la consecuencia que estamos viviendo- explicaba Phantom, tanto para Luna, como para AniShy y Light también.

-¿Y nuestros amigos estarán a salvo en el suyo?- comentaba AniShy con algo de preocupación y timidez en su voz.

-Si… estarán bien, mis otros amigos no son como estos dos- comentaba Phantom señalando tanto a Soul como Crimson, los cuales ya estaban fatigados.

-Y si no están en el suyo…-

-No es muy probable Li, algo que también dice dicha teoría… es que si algo se pierde en uno de los universos… es que ese algo tiene que ser reemplazado, ¿por qué piensas que son tres los ponis que aparecieron aquí y tres de tus amigos están allí también?- explico Luna a los presentes.

-Bueno eso me alivia, al menos sus amigos no están en un lugar desconocido, bueno desconocido para ellos- pensó Phantom y sentía que una preocupación menos se iba.

-Pero aun así… si ellos son los guerreros que dicen ser…-

-Lo somos créeme- interrumpía Phantom.

-Bueno, lo son… nuestros amigos no, como harán para…-

-Light, sé que es muy preocupante todo esto, pero ellos estarán bien con mis amigos, no les pasara nada, (solo espero que alguno de los que viajo no sea el hijo de alguna de las portadoras, a todo esto… Fluttershy… ¿que habrá pasado contigo?, ¿qué semental gano tu corazón aquí?)- comentaba Phantom en un principio algo calmado pero luego al pensar lo último se pudo notar su preocupación.

-Señor Phantom…-

-Y otra vez ¡no soy tan viejo!-

-¿Que le preocupa?-

-No nada, es que simplemente no sabré como explicarle a mi novia que no estoy con ella, será muy difícil que lo entienda- respondió Phantom sonando muy convincente para ocultar su verdadera preocupación.

-Oh-

-Ani, ¿no está haciendo demasiadas preguntas?, el Señor Phantom…-

-Mh…, al próximo que me diga señor lo lamentara-

-Debe estar quizás exhausto por el viaje dimensional-

-No, no quería moles…-

-No, AniShy no me molestas en lo absoluto, es más… noto cierta familiaridad contigo-

-Bueno todos me dicen que soy muy parecida a mi madre a su edad, exceptuando su cabello-

-Ah, bueno si el destino quiere… quizás la conozca, al igual que el resto de las portadoras de la armonía en este universo, por ahora solo vimos a tres-

-A quienes- preguntaba Luna.

-Bueno… la primera fue a Pinkie Pie, que a pesar que ser más grande… su actitud no a cambiando para nada, sigue siendo la misma Pinkie que conocemos- comento Phantom mientras recordaba algunos de los momentos más extraños e imposibles que vivió con Pinkie y el resto del grupo.

-Sí, así es la señora Pie-

-Señora, ¿acaso se casó?- pregunto Soul, el cual al igual que Crimson decidieron unirse a la conversación y claramente ambos se notaban que estaban golpeados.

-Oh al fin terminaron su "conversación"- añadió Phantom al ver a sus amigos acercándose y verlos un "tanto" golpeados.

-Si… decidimos que era en vano seguir "argumentando"-

-Bueno, mejor para ustedes- señalo Luna.

-Eh cuanto a su pregunta… no la señora Pinkie nunca se casó, bueno no que nosotros sepamos- comentaba Light.

-Oh, bueno al menos una preocupación menos para Silver y descarto la posibilidad de que algunos de los que viajaron sea el hijo o hija de Silver, aunque aún quedan muchas preocupaciones más- pensó Phantom luego de escuchar la respuesta de la pequeña unicornio.

-Y díganme…, todas las portadoras tienen pareja, excepto Pinkie como ya señalaron- preguntaba Crimson un tanto adolorido.

-No sé si sea apropiado que lo mencionen…-

-No te preocupes hermana, no hará daño- comentaba Celestia mientras salía de la biblioteca junto con Twilight e Isaac.

-Sí, pero será mejor que ustedes entren Li y Ani- comento Twilight a su hija y a su amiga.

-¿Por qué…?- preguntaba tanto Light como AniShy al mismo tiempo.

-Por qué ahora los adultos vamos a hablar aquí-

-Oh…- dijeron ambas en voz baja mientras entraban en la biblioteca, una vez que ambas entraran…

-Díganme cual es la razón para que ellas o los demás no escuche la conversación, porque por lo que vi… el poni rojo y el multicolor… ya son…-

-Si casi son adultos… pero aun así, no me diga que con 18 años uno pasa de ser adolecente a adulto así nomas- comentaba Isaac.

-Tiene razón, ¿bueno de que querían hablar?- comentaba Phantom.

-Sobre lo que estaban a punto de conversar, ¿ustedes tiene alguna relación con las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía?-

-Bueno… al decir verdad…-

Luego de unos 20 minutos de explicación, Phantom les relata la conexión que él y sus amigos, tanto los que estaban con el como los demás, tenía con las portadoras y lo que sentía hacia ellas…

-Bueno eso explicaría algunas cosas- comentaba Celestia.

Aunque luego de la explicación y las breves palabras de Celestia… tanto Isaac como Soul no se quitaban la mirada de encima.

-¿Este idiota adolecente sale con Twi?, por favor… si es un infantil- pensaba Isaac aun sin quitar la vista de encima de Soul.

-Mh… ¿que estará pensando tonto?, ¿no sé cómo Twilight esta con alguien tan oscuro como tú?, en este mundo- pensó Soul.

-Soul, no seas tonto, este no es nuestro mundo, ni mucho menos nuestra dimensión, así que no sea un tonto celoso…- susurraba Phantom al ver la forma en que su amigo miraba a Isaac.

-¿Ah sí?, quiero verte cuando digan con quien esta Fluttershy-

-Sí, si como digas-

-Bueno… si nosotros estamos asimilando esta noticia que nos contaron…, piensen en los demás- comentaba Twilight.

-Si… bueno ya dijimos nuestra parte, a mi deducción… aquel pegaso multicolor sin dudas es hijo de Rainbow Dash ¿no es así?- comentaba Phantom.

-Tampoco es difícil adivinar eso, si uno ve su actitud es exacta a la de su madre- añadió Twilight.

-Y… la pequeña unicornio de recién… es tu hija ¿no es así Twilight?- pregunto Phantom.

-Sí, Light Shishai Sparkle-

-¡Ah!-

Cuando Twilight termino de pronunciar el nombre desde adentro se pudo escuchar un grito, pero sin prestarle atención, los de afuera solo seguían charlando, mientras que adentro…

-Li cálmate, harás que nos descubran- comentaba Macintosh tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-¿Por qué les dice mi nombre completo a unos extraños?-

-Bueno… solo es cuestión de tiempo que digan el mío, que es el más largo- añadió Creinbow.

-Que pensaran de mi nombre, AniShy Wolf-

-Que suena genial Ani, para mí lo es, como tú eres genial-

Ahora estamos con nuestros amigos que espiaban desde una ventana, hace rato, y Creibow… nuevamente hablaba de forma romántica a su novia.

-Podríamos concentrarnos… me preocupa más ese poni pálido que dice que sale con mi madre- comentaba Macintosh mientras volvían a espiar por la ventana, pero evitando ser descubierto.

-Pero eso pasa en otra dimensión Macintosh- añadió Light.

-No te da curiosidad ese unicornio Soul de allí-

-No, porque se quiénes son mi padres, Isaac Drako y Twilight Sparkl, y es de otro universo, no debería importarme que haga la Twilight del otro universo-

-Buen punto, pero aun así…-

-Si seguiros espiando, esto está interesante, más interesante que ver a nuestros amigos embobados el uno con el otro-

-Solo estas celosa Li, porque estas solterona- comentaba AniShy sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Cómo?-

-Ah no- pensaron tanto Macintosh y Creinbow al mismo tiempo.

Pero dejando de lado a nuestros amigos ahora con su pelea… la conversación entre los de afuera seguía.

-Rarity solterona, eso no me sorprende para nada- pensó Soul.

-¿Gemelas y otro hijo…? no estoy listo para ser padre- pensaba Crimson el cual parecía que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

-Y finalmente… bueno Fluttershy- comentaba Twilight un poco desalentada y notaba que tanto Celestia, Luna e Isaac mostraba el mismo desanimo.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?- comento Phantom tratando de no sonar preocupado.

-Bueno… la pegaso que vieron es su hija, es idéntica a ella a su edad-

-Por eso la similitud con ella, pero… ¿porque tiene mi crin?- pensó Phantom aunque en el exterior no lucia alterado por dentro… era otro tema.

-¿Y qué más Twilight?- pregunto esta vez Soul, al ver que Phantom no decía o hacia nada.

-Bueno… nunca conoció a su padre-

-Oh diablos- pensaron tanto Crimson que recuperaba el equilibrio como Soul, aunque para su sorpresa Phantom no parecía importarle.

-¿Acaso murió… o…?-

-No son de las cosa que suele contar, pero la abandono a ella, sabiendo que estaba embarazada-

-Pobre Fluttershy, (¿¡quién puede hacerte eso, quien!?)- comento Phantom un tanto desanimado.

-¿Acaso tu estas relacionado con ella en el otro universo?- preguntaba Twilight cuidando la forma de preguntarle.

-Sí, pero eso no importa sé que en este universo las cosas pasaron de forma diferente- comentaba Phantom tratando de mostrar que no le importaba la Fluttershy de ese universo.

-No sé ustedes amigos… pero es tarde y este día fue una locura total, yo necesito dormir- comentaba Crimson dando después un bostezo mostrando su cansancio.

-Bueno hermana, me los llevo al hotel, volverá después, vengan síganme- comento Luna, para que luego los ponis comenzarán a despedirse de los demás… aunque Soul y Isaac no quisieron cruzar miradas… Twilight olvido a su esposo a saludar aunque por las malas a Soul.

-Sin dudas es Twilight de otro universo, incluso a mi es capaz de mandarme- pensó Soul luego de ver como actuar Twilight y ver la grandes similitudes que ambas tenían.

Luego de las despedidas… los tres ponis junto con Luna se marchaban.

-Princesa… ¿deberíamos prohibirles que se acerque a las amigas de Twilight?- comentaba algo preocupado Isaac.

-Solo lo dices por celos Iss-

-No claro que no, mira cómo se comportó Soul conmigo, ¿cómo se puede comportar ese tal Crimson o Phantom con AppleJack o Fluttershy?-

-Tienes razón, ¿qué hará Princesa…?-

-Primero los tres deberán asistir al psicólogo, y luego veremos que hacemos-

-¿Harán que vayan a Canterlot?- pregunto al unísono la pareja.

-No, aquí en ponyville hay uno muy bueno, el mejor para su edad-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya lo conocerán no se preocupen- comentaba Celestia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, dejando más confundida a la pareja.

Mientras que adentro…

-Ani, no pienses eso, aquel pegaso no puede ser tu padre, acuérdate lo que me dijiste amiga, tu padre se apellidaba Wolf y era un unicornio-

-Es… que hay gran similitudes…-

-¿Qué? ¿El color de cabello?, eso es pura coincidencia-

Desde adentro al escuchar que el pegaso Phantom estaba relacionado con Fluttershy, AniShy simplemente decidió dejar de escuchar la charla para ir a pensar en un rincón, pero su mejor amiga la acompañaba.

-Ah… no sé qué hacer Macintosh, ella esta así… estoy seguro que Light le está diciendo que ese tal Phantom y ella no están relacionados… pero parece que no sirve…-

-Cálmate amigo, solo necesita asimilarlo, ambos sabemos que Phantom no es su padre-

-Eso lo se Macintosh, pero… ¿cómo le digo a Ani para que entienda eso y no este así?-

-Espero que su mejor amiga pueda, sabe que sus amigos están para ella-

-Yo también lo quiero-

Ah… tienes razón Li, lo tome demasiado personal… mi padre es un unicornio y se apellida Wolf- comentaba AniShy limpiándose algunas lagrima y reincorporándose.

-Vez Ani, ahora levante que tu novio y Macintosh están preocupados y no llores- comentaba Light dándole una sonrisa.

-Bueno ¿cómo te sentirías tu o cómo te sientes al escuchar a ese Soul decir que esta con tu madre en otra dimensión?-

-Raro, pero eso pasa en lugar totalmente diferente a este, a nosotros no nos afecta, bueno hasta ahora, ellos llegaron aquí y nuestro amigos fueron para allá- comento Light, pero en sus últimas palabras se notaba algo de preocupación en ella.

-Volverá no te preocupes Li- animaba AniShy a su amiga al saber el porqué de su preocupación.

-Lo sé, solo espero que no esté enojada todavía-

-¿Por qué lo estaría?-

-Cuando no estén nuestros amigos te lo contare-

-De acuerdo-

Y así las dos se dirigen hacia donde están sus amigos, y una vez los cuatro reunidos…

-¿Estas mejor Ani?- pregunto Creinbow mientras rodeaba a Ani con sus patas.

-Sí, lo tome muy personalmente, estoy bien- comentaba Ani para luego besar a Creinbow.

-¿Y tú como esta Macintosh?-

-Bueno… estoy preocupado desde luego, pero las princesas están en esto, así que no debo preocuparme, sé que estando ellas dos… nuestros amigos volverán-

-Si… me pregunto… ¿cómo se estarán llevando los tres juntos?, (¿y cómo estarás Jade?)-

-Bueno… Sully y Dinky ya se conocían antes, pero… no se llevan exactamente bien que digamos, y Jade… bueno apenas si la conocemos, pero es agradable, impredecible, pero agradable-

-Ni me lo digas- pensó Light al escuchar a su amigo, y luego escuchar la puerta abrirse para que entraran tanto Celestia como sus padres.

-¡Ejem!- grito Isaac para que AniShy y Creinbow se separan, y al darse cuenta que había demasiados ponis presentes… ambos se separan y sonrojan

-Eh… bueno, no dejamos llegar señor Isaac- comentaba apenado Creinbow mientras aun abrazaba a AniShy.

-Sí, lo veo, (es igual a ti Nic, pero no es mal semental, un poco despistado tal vez, pero no malo)-

-Tengo una duda Princesa Celestia- preguntaba Light.

-Si es sobre mi hermana… fue a llevar a nuestros invitados a un hotel apropiado para que pasen la noche-

-No, no es eso, me pareció a mi ¿o esos ponis no superaban nuestra edad?-

-Ahora que lo dices… eso nunca se lo preguntamos, (di por sentado que quizás tenían la misma edad que Twilight o Isaac aproximadamente y que en esa dimensión ellos no tenía hijos)-

-¿Entonces nuestros amigos están en una dimensión en donde nuestras madres son más jóvenes?-

-Posiblemente- respondía Isaac ante la interrogante de su hija.

-Y si Dinky se encuentra con ella misma de joven o Sully?- comentaba Macintosh algo preocupado.

-Bueno…-

-¿O si se encuentra con nuestras versiones…?-

-No te preocupes Li, a lo que se refiere a ustedes o a sus padres… no existen en ese mundo, por lo que nos contaron- comentaba Celestia para calmar los ánimos de Light.

-Ah todo esto… ¿Jade vivía anteriormente en ponyville?, porque si es así… posiblemente se encuentre con su versión…-

-No mama, ella solo hace unas semanas que vive aquí-

-De acuerdo Jade Lul… qué extraño apellido-

-¿No se apellidaba Lulamoon?- pregunto Creinbow para luego recibir un golpe por parte de AniShy, y que tanto Macintosh como Light se golpearan la cara por la tontería de su amigo.

-¿¡Lulamoon!? ¿¡Ósea que Jade es la hija de Trixie!?-

-Ah… ¿que hice ahora?- pensó Creinbow al ver la metida de pata que había cometido.

-Esto no es bueno- pensaron tanto Celestia como Isaac al anticipar la posible reacción de Twilight.

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	5. Consecuencias y resultados

Capítulo 4

Consecuencias y resultados

-¿Y cuando tenían pensado decirme que Jade era la hija de Trixie?, ¿saben de lo que podrían acusarme?, y más siendo Trixie-

Si se acuerdan, o no, en el capítulo anterior nuestro grupo de "invasores" fueron llevados a un hotel, cortesía de la Princesa Luna, mientras que nuestros cuatro amigos se quedaron en la biblioteca/casa de Twilight, siendo que es una biblioteca, uno espera que haya calma y paz, pero este no era el caso, Twilight se encontraba histérica después de haber descubierto por culpa de Creinbow… que la tal Jade Lul… era en realidad Jade Lulamoon, la hija de Trixie Lulamoon, antigua rival de Twilight.

-Cielo, por favor cálmate, estoy segura que Trixie ha dejado el pasado atrás- comentaba Isaac tratando de calmar a su esposa, debido a que realizaba un terrible escena y los presentes…, (Celestia, Light, AniShy, Creinbow y Macintosh), no sabían que hacer para detenerla o en el caso de Creinbow en donde esconderse por haber metido la pata.

-¿Si?, pues si lo dejo atrás ahora lo revivirá, ¿imagínate que cosas hará?, siendo ella me echara la culpa a mí de todo lo que le pueda pasar a su hija en ese universo extraño y…-

-¡Twi basta!, deja de comportarte así, cálmate quieres- dijo Isaac agarrando firmemente a Twilight y mirándola a los ojos para que se calmara.

Mientras que Isaac y Celestia trataba de calmar a Twilight, Light y los demás decidieron ir al cuarto de ella, para evaluar la situación

-Metí la pata- comentaba Creinbow bastante apenado por su acción de hace unos minutos atrás.

-No me digas amigo- añadió Macintosh.

-Bueno tarde o temprano se enteraría que mí… que Jade, se apellidaba Lulamoon-

-Valla, Light no se molestó conmigo, eso es sorprendente- pensó Creinbow al ver que Light no se enojó o se molestó con él, lo cual es lo que normalmente hacía.

-Bueno lo importante ahora es… ¿cómo lo tomaran los padres de Dinky, Sully y Jade?- pregunto AniShy haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta que eso fue lo último en lo que pensaron, comunicarle a los padres de sus amigos que sus hijos habían desaparecido, literalmente.

-Muy bueno pregunta Ani, pero creo que de eso se encargaran nuestro padres o las princesas, dudo que nosotros podamos ser tomados en serio- explico Light la situación que ellos no habían pensado, a lo cual Macintosh y Creinbow estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Quizás apenas si anocheció, pero este día más raro no puede ponerse, (y más agotador)- comentaba Creinbow el cual se veía bastante cansado por el extraño día que vivieron y el cual aún no había terminado.

-¿Cómo lo tomara la señora Hooves?, después de todo, Dinky es todo lo que ella tiene- pensó Macintosh preocupado por como Derpy reaccionaria ante la noticia y también preguntándose si Dinky estaría bien.

-¿Sería malo no preocuparme por Jade?, pero con tres meses saliendo con ella… puedo decir que sabe cuidarse sola y que los de la otra dimensión deberían cuidarse de ella, en especial si alguien la recibe de malas o la hace enojar, yegua loca, atractiva pero loca-

-¿En que estas pensado Li?, para tener una sonrisa en tu rostro en este tipo situación- se preguntaba Ani al ver a su amiga apenas sonreía y era acompañado con un ligero rubor.

-Que cansado que estoy, necesito dormir y luego pensar, ¿qué hare con Ani en el día de los enamorados? Y más aún, ¿querrá pasarlo conmigo después de lo que paso en este día?- pensó Creinbow viendo que las llegada de los tres intrusos podría arruinar el día de los enamorados para él y Ani.

Luego de estar un rato en silencio… los cuatro simplemente decidieron relajarse en la habitación de Light, ya que tenían que entender todo lo que pasaba, pese a que la Princesa Celestia junto con Twilight les habían explicado que pasaba… les era muy difícil asimilar lo que ocurría.

-Bueno al menos este es mi cuarto y puedo relajarme en mi cama, Ani tiene permiso de hacerlo, Macintosh y Creinbow… que sean sementales y se echen en el piso a relajarse- pensaba Light al estar relajándose en su cama al igual que Ani, pero ambas yeguas intencionalmente no dejaron espacio ni para Creinbow ni para Macintosh.

Luego de que ambos se resignaran… decidieron tirase en el suelo a descansar un rato, después de todo… el día había sido muy largo para ellos y también muy raro.

Aunque…

-Ah…, que piso más incómodo, maldita sea- comentaba Creinbow mientras se estiraba después del pequeño descanso que tuvo.

-Mh… por que no te callas Creinbow ¿sí?, harías un favor a muchos aquí presente-

-Ja ja ah…, oh ya salió el sol… ¿¡salió el SOL!?-

-¿Qué?- comento Macintosh reincorporándose rápidamente para verificar las palabras de Creinbow.

Las cuales eran ciertas el pequeño descanso que tomaron se terminó convirtiendo en un profundo sueño, el cual fue solo fue interrumpido por la salida del sol.

-¿Tanto dormimos? Mis padre van a matarme por no presentarme anoche en casa- comentaba Creinbow siendo que últimamente no era precisamente puntual al llegar antes de su toque de queda.

-Creo que eso es lo menos importante ahora, lo importante es saber… ¿qué paso anoche por la señora Twilight y la Princesa Celestia?-

-Eso no me importa lo que me importa es saber que mis padres no me asesinaran por no llegar anoche o decirles en donde estaba-

-Eso te…-

-Y qué hay de ti, estoy seguro que tus padres deben estar preguntándose ¿en dónde estás?, ¿o tus hermanas preguntándose en donde está su hermano mayor?-

-Eso último lo dudo, pero en lo primero tienes razón, debería estar más preocupado por la furia de mis padres…-

-Si… ya terminaron de despabilarse jóvenes, notaran que ni Light ni Ani están- comentaba Isaac al ver a los dos sementales preocupados, tanto que no notaron que sus amigas estaban.

-Bueno se preguntaran en donde están, están abajo desayunando y para eso venia para despertarlos a ustedes y que bajen a desayunar…-

-No tenemos tiempo para eso Señor Isaac, tengo que ir…- interrumpía Macintosh a Isaac preocupado más por la situación que podría vivir con sus padres.

-¿Ah contarle a tu madre…? no se preocupen anoche Twilight y Celestia se encargaron de eso, mientras que yo me quede a cuidar de ustedes mientras dormían-

-Pero…-

-En cuanto bajen, se los contare todo, así solo tendré que decirlo una vez, prepararles el desayuno a todos y dormir… poco, no ayuda, ¡ahora bajen a desayunar!- comento Isaac alzando la voz al final, ocasionando que ambos obedecieran y rápidamente bajaran a desayunar.

Una vez que bajaron… observaron tanto a Light como AniShy desayunando tranquilamente, a lo cual ellos dos no tardaron en sumarse al desayuno, para momento después observar a un cansado Issac tomando una taza de café.

-Papá, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Light al ver la expresión de cansancio de su padre y sus ojeras

-Solo es la falta de sueño Li, nada que arregle dormí no, (oh estoy muy cansado si no pronuncio bien las palabras)- comentaba Isaac el cual claramente estaba muy cansado.

-Cielo, ve a dormir tú lo necesitas más, yo les explicare a los chicos que paso anoche- comentaba Twilight la cual se había despertado recientemente debido al grito de su esposo cuando les ordeno a Creinbow y Macintosh que bajaran a desayunar.

-¿Pero…?-

-Yo ya dormir lo suficiente, tú te levantaste temprano, preparaste el desayuno y estas agotado, ve a descansar cielo- comentaba Twilight mientras su esposo se reincorporaba para irse a la cama, pero antes de marcharse besa a Twilight.

-Te amo-

-Yo también-

Luego de las dulces palabras hacia su esposa y del beso, Isaac decide subir a su habitación para dormir, aunque para los presentes la dulce escena fue más desagradable que dulce.

-Ustedes algún día también estarán enamorados- comentaba Twilight al ver la reacción de los presentes

-Yo ya lo estoy, y no podría estar más feliz de estar con ella-

-¿Mamá, que pasó anoche, porque nos dejaron dormir?-

-Bueno Li, luego de que tuve mi ataque… y tu padre lograra calmarme, pensamos que lo primero que había que hacer es comunicarles a los padres de tus amigos, lo que había pasado con sus hijos, así que esperamos hasta que la Princesa Luna volviera, para cuando lo hizo y tu padre fue a buscarlos a ustedes… los encontró a los cuatro dormidos, y el decidió dejarlos dormir, y con Luna, Celestia, tu padre y yo, decidimos darle la noticia, y también avisarles a mis amigas que sus hijos se había quedado a dormir en mi casa y de paso les contamos de la situación-

-Y asumo que mi madre no lo creyó al principio ¿no Señora Twilight?- comento Macintosh luego de comer unas galletas.

-Exacto, AppleJack simplemente se rio de la situación, pero cuando Celestia se lo dijo… bueno ahí lo creyó-

-Típico de mamá- añadió Macintosh para luego tomar un sorbo de té.

-¿Y qué hay de mis padres señora Twilight?- comentaba temeroso Creinbow.

-Bueno como Isaac y yo no podemos volar… las princesas se encargaron de eso y según sus palabras tomaron bien ambas noticias, aunque a Rainbow le importaba más en donde estaba el impuntual de su hijo, que lo que le pasara a los otros, después de todo no los conocía, (si sin dudas serian algo que Rainbow diría)-

-Si… a mamá lo le importan los otros ponis solo yo, (y papá rara vez)- comentaba Creinbow el cual solamente bebía el té preparado pero no había comido nada.

-¿Y qué hay de mi mamá?, señora Twilight- pregunto AniShy la cual no solo había bebido todo el té sino que también se había acabado todas la galletas de su parte, dejando apenas una o dos galletas para Light, la cual lucia con bastante hambre.

-Ah eso iba Ani, no lo tomo tan mal, solo nos preguntó si tú estabas bien, y en cuanto escucho que estabas bien… simplemente sonrío y nos invitó a pasar, pero cortésmente rechazamos invitación, teníamos otros asuntos pendientes, y ella lo entendió-

-Oh- dijo AniShy para luego comer la última galleta de su parte, la cual provocó que Light tuviera una sola galleta para el desayuno.

-¿De dónde sacas tanto estomago Ani?, eso no es normal en un poni de 15 años- pensaba aun hambrienta Light la cual apenas comió solo una galleta.

-¿Y cómo tomaron la noticia los padres de Jade?, y los demás claro, (en cuanto vuelvas Jade… no más secretos esto ya es molesto)- comento Light fingiendo importancia por la situación de Sully o Dinky, pero en especial se preocupaba por Jade.

-Bueno…la última casa que visitamos fue la de Rainbow, y desde ahí nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Derpy- comento Twilight mientras la expresión de Macintosh cambiaba a una de tristeza, pero este sintió la pata de su amigo en el hombro.

-No te preocupes ella debe estar bien amigo-

-Derpy se entristeció mucho al escuchar que su hija no estaba, pero gracias a que Luna y Celestia le prometieron que volvería… poco a poco recupera su típica sonrisa, pero sin dejar atrás las lágrimas, luego de eso solo nos dijo que necesitaba sola y que tenía toda su confianza en las princesas- las palabras de Twilight calmaron un poco a Macintosh pero este aún estaba triste por escuchar como reacciono Derpy.

-Luego fuimos a la casa de los padres de Sully, porque tengo entendido que ahora vive solo-

-Sí, (si solo se refiere a que su novia siempre lo visita y prácticamente vive ahí, si podríamos considerar que vive solo)- comento Creinbow.

-Bueno su madre se puso muy triste cuando se lo explicamos, mientras que su padre… simplemente dijo que confiaban en las princesas para volver a verlo y que sabían que ellas podían, para luego solo cerrar la puerta, aunque desde afuera pudimos escuchar los llantos de la señora Bully, la situación para nosotros cuatro no era nada grata, siendo de noche aunque estuvieran las princesas… no era fácil aceptar que tu hijo no está en esta dimensión, (yo también me sentiría así si te fueras Light, aun sabiendo que estas bien…, no me gustaría para nada esa situación)-

-¿Y cómo te recibió la señora Lulamoon mamá?-

-Ah…, para empezar decidí no ser yo quien tocara la puerta, eso se lo deje a las princesa, mientras que tu papá solo éramos observadores-

-Debería decirle que la señora Lulamoon me conoce y sabe que soy la amiga de su hija, bueno Jade le dijo que somos amigas- debatía Light, aunque ya era tarde para decirle a su madre que Trixie sabía de su existencia.

-En cuanto el padre de Trixie abrió la puerta y…

-El señor Zack-

-Vio a las princesas… se quedó congelado al verlas, mientras que tu padre y yo observábamos… pudimos escuchar la voz de Trixie desde adentro preguntando quien o quienes erar, a lo que el responde que eran las princesas, pero Trixie enfadada, se dirige hacia la puerta solo para gritarle a su esposo en la cara, pero cuando mira hacia la puerta… y ve a las princesas… se queda igual de quieta que su esposo-

-¿De dónde saliste Jade?, porque de ninguna manera actúas como algunos de tus padres, pero mejor para mí, mucho mejor- pensó Light, pero AniShy era la única que noto la expresión de su amiga y sabía lo que significaba.

-Sin dudas la falta de Jade te afecta amiga, bastante- pensaba AniShy la cual era la única que sabía lo que Light en estos momentos sentía.

-Luego de que el asombroso inicial pasara…, Celestia y Luna comenzaron a contarle lo ocurrido, en cuanto terminaron Trixie se había percatado de que tu padre y yo estábamos por ahí, pensando que estallaría o arremetería contra mí, pero simplemente me miro y me dijo, aunque difícilmente la escuche, tráela de vuelta Twilight, fue lo que dijo para luego meterse adentro de su casa, mientras que su esposo hacia algunas preguntas-

-Pobre señora Lulamoon… no debe ser fácil- pensaron Creinbow y Macintosh.

-Luego de las preguntas el señor Lulamoon solo se retiró hacia su casa, luego de tantas noticias que tuvimos que dar los cuatro estábamos exhaustos, así que con tu padre volvimos a casa, mientras que las princesas regresaban a Canterlot.

-Bueno, al menos… mis padres no me regañaran por no llegar anoche a casa, o quizás sí, ¿quién sabe?- Creinbow pensaba en su situación actual, la cual era muy incierta.

-¿Y qué será de los extraños mamá?-

-Bueno Celestia dijo que se encargaría de ellos que primero irán a ver un psicólogo muy bueno, no se quien sea no me lo dijo- decía Twilight la cual dio el primer bocado a las galletas que su esposo había dejado, y las primera comida que había comía desde que despertó.

-¿Te dijo algo sobre un tal Karmio?- Light le preguntaba a su madre.

-Mh… solo me dijo que a pesar de ser joven… era el indicado para la tarea-

-Si es Karmio- afirmo Light.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura hija?- preguntaba Twilight la cual tenía sus dudas.

-Bueno cuando vino a ponyville y la señora Pie le dio su fiesta de bienvenida junto a Jade, él nos contó que era uno de los psicólogos más joven en toda Equestria-

-¿Y?, puede ser otro psicólogo- añadió Twilight viendo que no hay solo un psicólogo en toda Equestria.

-Sí, pero Karmio vive aquí, además…-

-¿Pero no habría interés aquí?- preguntaba Creinbow a Light antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba confundida Light, cual serían los motivos de interés.

-Bueno él es el mejor amigo de Jade, no se supone que con algo así debe haber imparcialidad-

-Valla, tienes razón Creinbow, y eso es raro- añadió Macintosh viendo la buena pregunta y respuesta que su amigo había dado.

-Gracias-

-Supongo que Celestia no lo sabe, y si es así… deberían buscar a otro-

-Creo que podría ser tarde para eso, Celestia también me dijo que a primera hora mañana comenzarían con el análisis-

-¿Celestia sabe que Karmio solo tiene 21 años y duerme hasta tarde, como cualquier adolecente?- comentaba Light viendo muy difícil que alguien con la edad de Karmio se levantara temprano solo para atender extraños.

-Hija te digo que no se a que psicólogo los mandara, puede ser uno en Cartelot también que viene a ponyville-

-Oh ya empezaron a discutir- pensó AniShy al conocer bien tanto a la madre como a la hija.

-¿Ahora en donde me meto?- pensaron tanto Creinbow como Macintosh, al saber que las discusiones entre padres e hijos son bastantes incomodas para los amigos o conocidos presentes.

-Bueno hija estoy tan cansada como tu padre, no quiero discutir contigo Li-

-Estamos de acuerdo mamá-

Mientras que el desayuno seguía… había una gran tensión entre madre e hija y incomodidad para los amigos de Light, aunque después de terminar su desayuno Twilight solo disponía ir a dormir, pero antes…

-Ah ponis, por favor Celestia me pidió que evitaran contacto con los otros ponis hasta que ella vuelva a visitarnos-

-¿Entonces quieres decir que deberemos quedarnos aquí mamá?-

-Básicamente-

Luego de las palabras de Twilight y que ella entrara a su habitación… nuestros cuatro amigos solo dejaron salir un leve suspiro.

-¿Li tiene algún juego de mesa o algo para pasar el tiempo?- Creinbow preguntaba al ver que seguramente tendría que esperar un largo tiempo en la casa de Light.

-Sí, debo tener algunos, solo déjame ir a buscarlos- comentaba Light mientras se retiraba a buscar algo para pasar el tiempo, pero no sin antes que usara su magia para robarles las galletas restantes de la mesa a sus amigos, siendo que a Macintosh no le importa pero a Creinbow le molesto que le robaran el desayuno, aunque Macintosh viéndolo venir solo lo calmo.

Mientras que nuestros cuatro amigos buscaban la manera de pasar el tiempo al menos hasta que la Celestia los volviera a visitar… en uno de los tantos apartamentos de ponyville…, se encontraba nuestros tres viajeros esperando en los pasillos de un hotel.

-Esto es ridículo, ¿porque debemos ser vistos por un psicólogo?, a poco estamos locos- Soul se quejaba de que era inútil la idea del psicólogo.

-Mientras más rápido terminemos Soul… más rápido podremos volver a concentrarnos en como volver a nuestro mundo- decía Phamton.

-Te noto distinto Phamton, normalmente eres más tranquilo, ¿acaso algo de este mundo te afecta?- comentaba Crimson que al igual que sus amigos el esperaba que comenzara el análisis del psicólogo.

-No, bueno… siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí-

-Si yo también, este lugar es casi idéntico a nuestro ponyville, quizás sea por eso, ¿tú no lo sientes así Crimson?-

-Bueno es raro estar en una versión del futuro de ponyville, pero no siento esa sensación que ustedes describen- comentaba Crimson el cual no tenía la misma sensación que sus compañeros describían.

-Quizás cruzar una dimensión causa revuelos en cada uno de nosotros de distintas formas- Soul explicaba un posible efecto secundario de viajar entre dimensiones.

-Si podría ser una explicación a cómo se comportan ustedes- comento Phantom ya un poco impaciente por estar esperando a que los atendieran.

-¿Ah que te refieres Phamton?- preguntaron tanto Soul como Crimson al unísono.

-Bueno que forma "madura" si por así decirlo que se comportan ustedes, Crimson casi te desmayas dos veces, la primera al ver a AppleJack con sus hijas y luego la segunda cuando la Princesa Luna te conto que Macintosh era el hijo mayor de AppleJack- las palabras de Phantom dejaron mudo a Crimson ya que este aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Phantom tenía razón.

-Ah, ¿entonces dirás que yo actué de forma inmadura cuando encare al padre de Light?- comentaba Soul al ver que sería el siguiente-

-Sí, mejor no lo pudiste haber dicho, que muestra de madurez tardía la tuya Soul-

-Bueno ¿y qué hay de ti?, te quedaste mudo cuando escuchaste que AniShy era la hija de Fluttershy y más aún cuando escuchaste que su padre las había abandonado, estoy seguro que eso te impacto demasiado ¿no Phantom?- Soul encaraba a Phamton y estos estaba frente a frente, ninguno de los dos iba a retroceder.

-¿Cómo reaccionarias tú y escucharas que el padre de Light las abandono a ellas dos?, creo que también te quedarías mudo Soul- comentaba Phantom mientras ambos se encaraban con más fuerza todavía, mientras que Crimson solo observaba la escena atento a tener que separarlos si era necesario.

-Si pero al menos lo admitiría como admití que me comporte de forma inmadura Phantom, en vez de tratar de ser el rudo del lugar, recuerdo que aquí nunca existimos, nadie sabe de nuestras hazañas, así que no tienes que cuidar tu reputación de héroe solitario y rudo-

-¿Crees que es por eso Soul?, sin dudas te quedan AÑOS por vivir joven unicornio-

-Si quizás sea joven Phantom, pero no vivo atormentadme por mi pasado, no vivo con un demonio detrás mío y dentro mío-

Con la palabras de Soul… Phantom imagina dos siluetas, una siendo una extraña sombras irreconocible, mientras que la otra mostraba la silueta negra de un unicornio con una sádica sonrisa y ojos rojos brillantes.

-Son los precios que una paga por Equestria, Soul, ¿tu estas dispuesto a hacerlo?-

-Lo estoy pero… ¿sabes lo que estoy viendo?-

-¿Qué?, ¿qué tanto vez Soul?- comentaba de forma autoritaria Phantom

-Veo a alguien que se está arrepentido de pagar esos precios-

-Bueno ya es suficiente basta ustedes dos, esto no es para nada normal en ustedes, ¿qué les pasa?- Crimson viendo que algo peor que un simple careo podría desatarse… decide intervenir separando a ambos y tratando de que vuelvan en sí, ya que esta no era su forma de actuar normal.

-Como digas Soul, solo espero terminar con esto rápido y volver a casa- decía Phantom retomando su actitud de impaciente por la tardanza del psiquiátrico.

-(Sabes que tengo razón Phantom, pero nunca lo admitirás), ah…-

-Interesante, si ellos son amigos, no quiero saber cómo se comportan con sus amigos- pensaba alguien detrás de la puerta de una habitación.

Luego de ese pequeño encaramiento… una puerta comenzaba a abrirse mientras que los tres sementales sabía que esa era la puerta donde se encontraba el psicólogo… no esperaban encontrarse con un poni tan particular.

-Bueno… supongo que ustedes son los invitados especiales de las princesa si no me equivoco- comentaba Karmio ya haciendo presencia hacia los tres sementales.

-Él no puede ser el psicólogo es demasiado joven, creo que soy mayor a el- pensó Crimson al ver a Karmio.

-Que pegaso más particular… ¿blanco y negro o negro y blanco?- Soul se cuestionaba como era el orden del cabello y melena de Karmio, ya que las dos no coincidían, o quizá el hecho de ser blanco y negro lo confundía.

-Veo que otro psicólogo disponible no quedaba, usaron al más cercano por lo que veo, eso es raro en Celestia, aunque la de esta realidad quizás sea diferente a la de mi realidad.

-Creo que se cuáles son sus dudas… tengo 21 años y estoy seguro que mayor a alguno de ustedes tres, luego mi cabello es blanco y negro y mi melena es lo inverso negro y blanco y si era el único psicólogo disponible en las cercanías, posiblemente, pero soy el psicólogo más joven de toda Equestria, pero también uno de los mejores- comentaba Karmio provocando que los tres sementales se quedaran sin palabras en menos de unos segundos Karmio había respondido todas las dudas que tenían sin siquiera haberles preguntado y con segundos de conocerlos.

Mientras que los tres seguían sin palabras… Karmio simplemente invito a pasar alguno de ellos, pero ninguno mostraba signos de querer ser el primero, pero viendo que esto no los guiaría a ningún lado…Crimson fue el primero en pasar, en cuanto sus amigos se disponían a hacerlo… Karmio se señaló que solo uno a la vez podía pasar, que debería esperar que terminara con su amigo y solamente ahí podría seguir el siguiente.

Luego de haberle aclaro eso a Soul y Phantom… Karmio cierra la puerta.

-¿Crees que tarde demasiado?- pregunto Soul a Phantom.

-Posiblemente… creo que Crimson estar a la defensiva, aunque el siendo psicólogo… lo sabrá-

-No le preguntamos su nombre ¿verdad?-

-No-

-Me lo imagine-

**D**rako

Muchas Gracias.


	6. Test

Capítulo 5

Test

La última vez… dejamos a Crimson y a Karmio listos para la cita con el psicólogo, alias Karmio, mientras que Crimson momentáneamente se dedicó a observar el apartamento, notando que tenía decoración mínima, y en la sala de estar se observaban tres sofás, uno para un solo poni, una mediadamente largo, como para relajarse y un tercero para que tres ponis se sentaran fácilmente, pero mientras observaba… Karmio invita a Crimson a que se ponga a gusto en el sofá medianamente largo.

-Bueno…, dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre Señor…?-

-Soy… Crimson Red, el Dragon rojo- comentaba mientras se sentaba en donde Karmio le había indicado.

-Bueno Señor Crimson, quiero aclararle que todo lo que hablemos aquí se queda aquí, lo que les informare a las princesas es solo su forma de ser o actitud, los detalles extras que decida contarme quedaran entre nosotros dos… y esta grabadora- dijo Karmio enciendo la grabadora, la cual hizo que Crimson reaccionara.

-¿Para que la grabadora?- preguntaba bastante desconfiado, de por qué un psicólogo necesitaría una grabadora.

-Bueno… si bien entiendo las mentes de los ponis y su forma de ser… no quiere decir que puedo recordar todo, pero no se preocupe, al igual de lo que hablemos… no saldrá de esta habitación, bueno más específico, de esta sala de estar-

-Está bien-

-Bien sigamos… ¿tiene algún pasatiempo?-

-¿Pasatiempo…? bueno, seria entrenar, ya sabe estar en forma y siempre dar lo máximo de uno-

-Está bien, ¿cómo se siente al estar aquí?, ¿al ver su pareja con otro?, ¿casada y con hijos?-

-Me siento algo raro en este mundo y más aun con todo lo diferente que hay-

-¿Solo eso?-

-¿Cómo crees? pero entiendo que las cosas pasaron aquí de otra manera, (aunque me gustaría conocer al padre de ese pony Macintosh)-

-No sé cómo te sientes Crimson, yo no tengo pareja por eso te pregunto, así que no puedo saber cómo se siente-

-Son varias emociones un poco de ira, sorpresa…-

-Le repito señor Crimson, que todo se quedara en esta sala-

-Como sea, el ver a AppleJack con otra familia me causo ira y no iba serlo sabiendo que soy como mi elemento- comentaba Crimson tratando de calmarse.

-Si..., el fuego volátil, eh imparable si se descontrola- decía Karmio mientras recién comenzaba a tomar notas.

-¿Pero cómo…?-

-¿Sorprendido? ¿Por que acerté el elemento que representa?- comentaba Karmio el cual aún seguía tomando notas, y levantando levemente la vista para mirar a Crimson.

-Exacto- decía Crimson, el cual estaba muy sorprendido.

-Aunque no sé qué sea eso de los elementos elementales o habilidades... Puedo deducir que por lo que venimos hablando y su forma de ser, es volátil-

-¿Un poco pero como sabes de los elementos?- preguntaba Crimson, ya que lo único que no le cerraba era como Karmio supo algo de lo que nunca menciono, su elemento.

-¿Se olvidan que ustedes anoche, mientras seguían a Luna hasta el hotel, estuvieron hablando con ella anoche?-

-Oh, (no pensé que la Princesa Luna no hablaría sobre eso, aunque está bien, nosotros somos desconocidos en este mundo, no está de más asegurarse)-

-Ella no me dijo que elemento representaba cada uno, pero si que estaban relacionados con algo de habilidades o elementos elementales, también me dijo cuántos había, pero ustedes nunca le mencionaron que elementos representaba cada, bueno viendo su forma de ser y personalidad… pude saber cuál era tu elemento-

-Bueno, si represento el fuego- respondió Crimson, sabiendo que no ganaría ni llegaría muy lejos mintiéndole a Karmio.

-Lo suponía-

-Mh…-

-Bueno, ya tengo lo que necesito Crimson, puede retirarte si lo desea y que el siguiente de sus amigos pase- decía Karmio mientras dejaba su libreta y esperaba la respuesta de Karmio, pero en ningún momento apagando la grabadora.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? Entonces me retiro- dijo Crimson mientras se levantaba para retirarse.

-Bien, si tiene algo que lo moleste Crimson…, (porque así es) es libre de venir y contármelo-

-Lo hare- dijo Crimson mientras abría la puerta del apartamento y salía de este, lo que hizo que Karmio detuviera la grabadora, y reemplazara el casete por otro nuevo.

Mientras que afuera del apartamento…

-Bueno, ¿quién de ustedes quiere seguir?-

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntaron al unísono Soul y Phantom lo cuales se hallaban descansaban el cuerpo contra las paredes.

-Bien supongo, para mi primer análisis psicológico, ¿bueno quién es el siguiente?-

-¿Que tan bueno es?- a Soul le había invadido la curiosidad por saber el nivel de Karmio.

-Como es mi primer análisis psicológico, no podría compararlo, pero diría que es bastante bueno-

-¿Que…?-

-¿Por qué no entras y lo averiguas por ti mismo Soul?, ya me canse de que me pregunten cosas por el día de hoy- Crimson parecía un tanto molesto por la preguntas de Soul, pero más que nada era que no quería decirles como sería el análisis con Karmio para que no tuvieran ventaja alguna, tal cual le ocurrió a él.

-Bien malhumorado, seré el siguiente, dudo que ese tal pegaso sirva como psicólogo-

-Je, (te sorprenderás)-

Luego de que Soul decidiera entrar a la habitación…

-Crimson, ¿le preguntaste su nombre?- decía Phantom el cual aún no sabía el nombre del que los estaba analizando.

-Eh…, no-

-Oh…veamos si Soul se aviva- decía Phantom sabiendo que cuando su compañero saliera, sería su turno para entrar.

Mientras que dentro de la habitación… Karmio le indicaba a Soul que se pusiera cómodo y se relaja.

-¿Bueno, cuál es su nombre señor…?- Karmio comenzó la sesión prendiendo la grabadora y haciéndole la primera típica pregunta.

-Soul Blade capitán de la guardia nocturna de Luna-

-Aja, bueno veo que te sientes bastante orgullo por tu posición y rango, ya que solo te pregunte tu nombre no tu profesión o rango-

-Si lo sé- decía Soul sintiéndose sumamente orgulloso por su posición en la guardia.

-¿Tiene algún pasatiempo?-

-Mi pasatiempo seria… practicar mis técnicas de magia aunque en ocasiones a veces cocino, podría decir que esos son mis pasatiempos-

-Mh… de acuerdo, bien, ¿Cómo te sientes al ver a la que seria tu pareja en esta dimensión con otro, casada y con una hija?- Karmio siempre era directo con las preguntas y sabia de ante pata cual sería la de mayor incomodidad para Soul o que le daría mayores respuestas.

-(Valla es directo), me siento algo molesto aunque no por el hecho de que tuviese una familia sino por el poni con el que se casó-

-¿Por…?-

-Siento una extraña aura en el- decía Soul mientras Karmio comenzaba a tomar notas.

-Si..., sea sincero Soul, no puede mentirme, no a un psicólogo- arremetía Karmio sabiendo que Soul no era sincero del todo.

-La verdad es que tengo algo de empatía y los celos no ayudan mucho-

-No, no ayudan Soul, para nada-

-Ni me lo diga- pensó

-¿Usted también representa alguna habilidad elementar o domina algún elemento?-

-¿Como…?-

-(Ah… otra vez), anoche hablaron con la princesa Luna, le contaron que en su grupo cada uno domina diferentes elementos o habilidades elementales-

-No con esas palabras, pero si domino un elemento-

-¿Le molesta si lo adivino?-

-Inténtelo, (si es tan bueno)- casi provocaba Soul a Karmio que adivinara su elemento.

-Bueno..., es calmado, orgulloso, no creo que lo eligieran capitán de la guardia nocturna por nada…-

-Aja-

-Es…-

-(Idiota, piensa que seré oscuridad, estos psicólogos)- pensaba Soul mientras se le formaba un leve sonrisa en su rostro, lo cual Karmio noto y…

-Eres luz-

-Es bueno- comentaba Soul totalmente sorprendido y casi boquiabierto.

-Gracias, ¿te interesa saber por qué no dije oscuridad?, ¿lo que pensaste que diría?-

-Si-

-Bueno cuando dije q no por nada te eligieron como capitán de la guardia nocturna, comenzaste a sonreír, seguro de que yo diría q eras oscuridad, lo que me dijo...

-Ah detallista-

-Todo lo que necesitaba, además..., si fueras oscuridad estarías en la guardia solar, ¿o me equivoco?-

-No de la forma que lo dices-

-Entonces debe ser que no eras lo suficientemente bueno como para ser un guardia solar…-

-¿Estas insinuando que soy débil?- comentaba algo molesto Soul por la acusación de Karmio.

-No, no le estoy diciendo eso, debe existir un equilibrio para todo, día noche, oscuridad, luz-

-Si tiene razón- admitía Soul y darse cuenta que exagero un poco la situación.

-Mh…, volviendo a lo que hablamos… ¿por qué le molesta el señor Isaac?, o cierto celos, inseguridad y que en este mundo esta particularmente débil- comentaba en tono provocativo Karmio.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?-

-¿O usted mismo no está seguro de su fuerza? ¿Y por eso te incomoda ver a la señora Twilight con alguien más?-

-¡No!, Sera porque de donde provengo yo salgo con ella- aclaro Soul alzando la voz.

-¿Pero no es capitán no es así? ¿No le enseñaron a mantener la calma en situación difíciles?-

-Si pero hay cosas que no puedo controlar y los celos son una de esos-

-Si… lo veo, (y más por lo que me contaron como se comportó con el padre de Light)-

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?- Soul preguntaba un tanto impaciente.

-No, (aunque le hiciera más preguntas solo daría vueltas), ya tengo lo que necesito señor Blade- comentaba Karmio guardado su anotador… y preparándose para detener la grabación.

-De acuerdo, paso a retirarme- comentaba Soul mientras se reincorporaba y se preparaba para irse.

-Señor Soul, si algo lo molesta siempre estaré aquí- comento Karmio.

-Ok- dijo Soul mientras procedía a retirarse, mientras que Karmio detenía la grabadora.

Luego de que Soul saliera de la habitación… observaba a Crimson y a Phantom.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?-

-No mucho Soul… estábamos preguntando si le preguntaste el nombre al psicólogo- decía Crimson

-Eh…, no- respondió Soul mientras con la cabeza baja al haberse olvidado de preguntarle el nombre.

-¿No se dan cuenta?, él nos está preguntando todo lo referente a nuestras vidas… y nosotros no somos capaces de preguntarle su nombre si quiera- Phantom parecía algo molesto por que sus compañeros o el mismo no se le ocurrió preguntarle el nombre al psicólogo.

-Bueno que se queja de todo… ahora es tu turno, entra y pregúntale-

-Eso ahora- comentaba Phantom entrado a la sala, mientras que de paso chocaba con Soul al entrar.

-Idiota- pensó Soul luego del choque.

-¿Te sorprendió lo preciso que es… este… el psicólogo?- preguntaba Crimson esperando ver la reacción de Soul por el reciente interrogatorio.

-Bueno, es bueno lo admito, pero eso debe ser porque en nuestro mundo no hay alguien que se dedique a eso, además de que tampoco nunca nos entrevistó un psicólogo… por eso nos tomó con la guardia baja, no estábamos preparados-

-Bueno no lo diría con esas palabras… pero si no estamos preparados para que un psicólogo nos entreviste, veamos cómo sale Phantom de esta-

Mientras que dentro de la habitación…

-Bueno, dígame su nombre señor…- decía Karmio mientras encendía la grabadora.

-Phantom Sieghart Dash-

-Tiene alguna relación con Rainbow Dash?-

-En mi mundo soy el antecesor de Rainbow Dash-

-Oh bueno eres el primer de los tres que tiene algún parentesco directo, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo?- decía Karmio mientras comenzaba a tomar nota.

-Mh…, dudo que bajar de aquí para allá sea un pasatiempo, así que no, (defender Equestria sin dudas no es uno)-

-Bien, ¿cómo se siente al ver a Rainbow Dash con alguien y que tiene un hijo?-

-La verdad… casi nada soy un antepasado de ella, no su padre-

-Ya veo… entonces hay alguien más importante para usted-

-¿Que insinúa?- preguntaba Phantom algo agresivo.

-Insinuó… que hay alguien muy importante para ti en este mundo, bueno en ambos mundos señor Phantom- Karmio parecía muy seguro de que para Phantom si había alguien especial en ambos mundos.

-¿Que le hace pensar eso?- comentaba Phantom algo agresivo.

-Un pajarito me conto… que cuando mencionaron cierto nombre... Usted se comportó de forma distinta por unos segundos-

-Si ¿y que tiene raro de eso?- Phantom trataba de hacerse el desentendido.

-¿Enserio? ¿Tengo que explicarle lo que significa? Soy psicólogo señor Phantom-

-Está bien, si hay especial… importante en mi vida-

-Y quién es ese alguien especial…, (aunque ya lo sé, quiero escucharlo de usted)-

-Es Fluttershy-

-De acuerdo, prosiga-

-Al venir aquí tuve un aire de nostalgia-

-Y era de esperarse este mundo… es muy similar al suyo, ¿o ya estuvo aquí?-

-No solo que me parece todo tan familiar…- explicaba Phantom sintiendo nuevamente nostalgia.

-Bueno, quizás sea por las similitudes que tiene este mundo con el suyo, o puede que sea un efecto secundario de viajar entre dimensiones-

-Tal vez sea eso aunque… en todos mis años nunca tuve esta sensación de nostalgia-

-Estoy seguro q sabe de la situación actual de la señora Shy y su hija-

-Sí, (pobre Fluttershy, no se merecía eso, nadie se lo merece)-

-¿Y cómo se siente?, señor Phantom- Karmio pregunto, pero a diferencia de las demás preguntas… para escuchar esta, estaba atento a cualquier detalle de Phantom

-Con ganas de arrancarle el pelaje a ese miserable- dijo Phantom mostrando ira claramente en su tono de voz.

-Señor Phantom le sugiero que se calme no me gustaría marcarlo como peligroso, hasta ahora ha mostrado ser el más maduro de todos, así que le sugiero que se calme-

-Lo siento pero eso que le paso a Flutter… no puedo tolerarlo, simplemente no puedo creer que alguien le hiciera eso a Fluttershy- comentaba Phantom con un leve tono de ira en su voz, pero más baja que la anterior vez.

-Debe entender… que muchos eventos aquí ocurrieron de forma distinta a los ocurridos en su mundo-

-Si tiene razón- el tono de voz de Phantom ahora se escuchaba más calmado y sereno que antes.

-Bueno vuelvo a preguntar… ¿cómo se siente? Y piense bien su respuesta-

-Extraño, tengo sentimientos encontrados, (y confusos)-

-¿Puede explicarme mejor esos sentimientos?-

-Son confusos y difíciles-

-Trate-

-Siento cierto afecto por Ani, aunque recién la haya conocido y lo curioso es que posee una crin similar a la mía, demasiado similar-

-Coincidencias señor Phantom, (aunque… ahora que lo pienso el apellido de Ani ya lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no puedo recordar donde, sé que mi hermano…, mejor me concentro en mi trabajo, después otros asuntos)-

-Pero de todas las combinaciones… en mi mundo no eh visto otro poni con mis mismos colores de crin-

-¿Usted ha visto algún pegaso de crin monocromática como la mía y cuya cola es color inverso?-

-No, (pegaso no pero unicornio si, mejor dicho demonio… aunque no con la particularidad de crin de colores invertido)-

-Bueno pura coincidencia, sigamos… por que no servirá de nada dar vueltas al asunto, algún otro sentimiento mas que quiera describir…-

-No se… si sea una buena idea entablar algunos lazos con ella durante mi estadía aquí- decía Phantom un tanto inseguro de que si sería bueno hacer las acciones que nombro.

-¿Ser como un hermano mayor?-

-Sí, me gustaría ayudarla, pero aun… no, y ni siquiera sé por qué quiero hacerlo-

-Algunos ponis toman cariño por alguien desconocido, como si quisiera protegerlos, con lo que me dijo… le simpatizo Ani, quizás la familiaridad que ella tiene con la señora Shy es lo que le hizo tener… ese cariño que siente hacia ella-

-Si puede ser-

-Pero pregúntese…, si quiere ser como un hermano mayor para ella… como se sentirá cuando ustedes vuelvan a su mundo, sería otro semental más que la abandona- comentaba Karmio haciendo que Phantom pensara por unos minutos, en donde toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

-Estoy seguro de que si vinimos aquí por accidente también podremos volver-

-Pero fue por accidente, quien sabe cuántas veces ese accidente pueda pasar, pero… deseo que pase mi amiga fue a parar allí y quiero que vuelva, (al igual que Light lo desea, tengo que hablar con ella más tarde)-

-Tengo plena confianza en las princesas ¿usted no?, eh…-

-Karmio, y si tengo confianzas en ellas lo que digo es que podrán volver a su mundo con el hechizo llamado… supongamos, "retorno" pero para eso servirá el hechizo para retornar no para viajar entre dimensiones-

-Pareciera como si no quisiera que volviéramos Karmio-

-Por lo poco que alguien me enseño sobre la física y materia… constates viajes podría provocar un daño permanente entre dimensiones… no es que ninguno de ustedes tres me desagrade, pero no quiero que ambas dimensiones terminen dañadas-

-Si es un buen punto, (creo que las princesas de ambos mundo deben saberlo, al igual que los dioses… tengo que pensar bien lo que hare en este mundo, después de todo… ni Ani ni su madre me conocen en este mundo tranquilamente podría evitar contacto con ella y listo ahorrarme problemas, pero… no puedo quitarme a Ani de la cabeza, le tome demasiado cariño en poco tiempo, yo no soy así, ¿por qué será?)-

-(Mh… difícil saber su elemento no muestra señales de cuál puede ser, arriesgaría uno, después de todo… por la forma en que casi comienza una pelea con su amigo…), señor Phantom ¿usted representa el elemento de la oscuridad?-

-Pero…-

-(Por Celestia, estos serán guerreros pero no tienen buena memoria), anoche hablaron con la princesa Luna y ella me conto que casa uno de ustedes y sus amigos manejaban o manipulaban elementos naturales o habilidades naturales, su amigo Crimson representa el fuego, Soul la luz… y por la forma en la que se lleva con el… supuse que sus elemento son contrarios, ¿usted es oscuridad?-

-Si lo soy… pero no creo que solo por cómo me llevo con Soul le haya dicho mi elemento-

-Bueno eh de suponer que la oscuridad es el más peligroso de todos y se necesita gran control sobre ella, usted es sereno y calmado, un buen candidato para dominarla… además de que Luna le mencionaron que se necesitaba esas cualidades, (pero aun no me lo creo, con lo que me dijo…)-

-Si bueno, ¿algo más que quiera charlar? Por mi está bien, pero las princesas me pidieron que diera una análisis de ustedes, pero ningún detalle extra saldrá de aquí, si quiere otro día podríamos seguir con esto, porque veo q usted es un semental sensato capaz de dejar el orgullo de lado-

-No, no hay nada más que hablar Karmio-

-Bien entonces es libre de retirarse, pero mi oferta seguirá en pie-

Afuera de la habitación…

-No puede llevarle tanto tiempo a Phantom hablar con el psicólogo-

-Tranquilízate Soul… Phantom tiene 1524 años tendrá toda una vida que contar seguro- decía Crimson tratando de que Soul se calmara.

-¿Crees que Phantom le cuente su vida a alguien desconocido?, apenas si no ha contado la suya a nosotros menos, dudo que le cuente a alguien que apenas conoció hace… ¿30 minutos?- se excusaba Soul, después de todo… si Phantom apenas les contaba su vida a ellos, mucho menos se la contaría a un desconocido.

-Yo diría más tiempo… pero tienes razón, Phantom es…-

-¿Que soy qué?- decía Phantom el cual salía repentinamente de la habitación.

-Que eres reservado Phantom, eso eres- decía con total calma Crimson, a pesar de que Phantom salía, aunque Soul se sorprendió un poco a la repentina salida de su amigo.

-Y bien… ¿ahora qué?- dijo Soul.

-Primero el Psicólogo se llama Karmio, segundo tenemos la tarde libre hasta nuevo aviso…- Phantom hablaba con sus amigos, pero era interrumpido por Karmio que salía de la habitación.

-Oh, sí me olvide avisarle señor Phantom, mañana es el día de los enamorados…-

-No, eso tiene que ser una broma- interrumpía Crimson con cierto tono de inquietud en su voz.

-No…, mañana es el día de los enamorados, y por su propio bien les sugiera que no salgan afuera-

-Lo dices por lo celos que podríamos tener- decía Soul.

-No, mañana será un día muy alborotado para las hormonas de todas las yeguas… y ustedes aquí… serán sus presas-

Al escuchar eso, Crimson recordaba el primer día de los enamorados que paso en ponyville, el cual si no hubiera sido por AppleJack… ese día no hubiera terminado bien para él.

Por el lado de Soul… también venían los recuerdos de Canterlot… ya que siempre tenía el día libre y siempre había muchas yeguas detrás de él y la mayoría de las veces salía ilesa de la situación pero no todas.

-Veo que por sus expresiones… dos de tres han experimentado el acoso de las enamoradas… está bajo su propio riesgo salir el día de mañana, yo solo les advierto, y con su permiso… tengo trabajo que hacer- decía Karmio mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento dejando a Soul y Crimson preocupados por el día de mañana, mientras que Phantom se preguntaba por qué el nerviosismo de sus amigos.

-¿Que les ocurre?- fue lo único que pensaba Phantom al ver las expresiones de sus amigos que no respondían ante nada.

**D**rako

Muchas gracias.


End file.
